Mask
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: SasuHina. A long tongue, sharp teeth, and a devilishly handsome face was not enough to describe Sasuke Uchiha. He was Schizophrenic but a true genius. So dark and collected. Not a soul could predict his next move...Not even his desire... DARKFIC COMPLETE!
1. Mask: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

A/N: I LIVE!! AND HERE'S MY STORY!! Also, I'm working on this story just because I need to find motivation for the others... So far I can't seem to update them, so I'm just gonna work on this one for a while and hopefully I'll get the spirit for the others. Please bare with me...lol

* * *

_**"Mask"**_

Summary: A long tongue, sharp teeth, and a devilishly handsome face was not enough to describe Sasuke Uchiha. He was Schitzophrenic but a true genius. So dark and collected...Not a soul could predict his next move...Not even his desire...

Rated: M for Mature.

Genre: Horror, Romance.

Pairing: SasuHina (hints of other pairings)

Notes: I actually based this fic off of an RP that I made. But there are many differences between the RP and this story.

* * *

_"Where were you last night!?"_

_"I believe that's my business bitch!"_

_"Oh really!? So you fucking around isn't my business!? I'm your wife!"_

_"A whore can't be a wife!"_

_The commotion was unbearable to Itachi and Shizune's ears. They sat inside their room, hudled up together whimpering from the bickering between their parents. Shizune was the oldest, 14. Then, there came Itachi who was 13 and lastly was their quiet, and patient little brother, Sasuke. Sasuke sat far away from them, over in the corner of the room reading a book. Here he was, an extremely young boy, 11 years old, reading college books. He never had an ounce of fear evident on his face when his parents argued. He would meerly move away from the chaos and read a book. Quite unnatural for a 11 year old._

_"You have kids you asshole!" came their mother, Mikoto's voice._

_"I could care less! They're all fucked up! Especially that boy!" Fugaku, their father boomed. Shizune and Itachi turned and looked toward Sasuke, who was still quietly reading. Couldn't he hear their father speaking about him?_

_"How dare you say such things about him!? He's your son!! You lowsy piece of shit!"_

_Shizune and Itachi winced as there was a sudden loud thud, followed by a shattering noise. Then, the two heard Fugaku shouting more curse words and then finally, footsteps toward the front door. A loud slam could be heard. Fugaku had left._

_Tears streamed down Shizune's face. She knew what had happened, and so did Itachi. They both looked at each other. Itachi's face held such sorrow as he lowered his head. It was obvious what happened. They couldn't pretend it didn't._

_Fugaku had hit their mother. Again._

_Shizune signaled for Itachi to stay put, he obliged. She thought throughly about telling Sasuke the same...only to turn and see that he was gone._

_Shizune gasped. "S-Sasuke-chan!" she then sprinted to the door, out into the hallway, whimpering in fear as she did so. She grasped onto the white, smooth walls as she glided towards the opening that lead to the living room, where most likely the argument took place._

_Thump, Thump, Thump..._

_Her heartbeat was increasingly loud. She then slowly turned into the living room..._

_There, in the middle of the room was their mother, laying on the glass table. Shizune could only see the back of her head, her long dark hair covering the table and hanging onto the floor. Her arms were dangling on the floor, and there was blood on the glass._

_Sitting next to Mikoto was none other than Sasuke, who was quietly observing her as if he were a doctor. His face was close to hers and he was mummering something, then upon realizing Shizune was there, he looked up and stood back, holding his arm out towards Mikoto's still body as if he __was presenting her. A wide smile was on his face. Shizune could make out those odd teeth of his again. Was this funny to him...?_

_Shizune took a big breath and walked over to Mikoto, hoping that she was just unconscious like before. All she would have to do is call the police and they would her take to emergency. Then she would be home and the family would be okay again...at least until next time when their daddy would hit her again..._

_"Shizune." she looked up at her quiet and creepy little brother who was looking at her, still smirking. She was too afraid to speak so she squeaked out an 'Yes'. "Mikoto's dead."_

_Shizune froze. "N-N-Nani!?" No...No it can't be!?_

_"I checked her pulse." came his deadpanned answer. His smirk got bigger. "First...it was like **thump...thump...thump...**Then...it just...paused. Then, it started again. **Thump...Thump...**" he then started to slow down. "**Thump...Thump...Thump**... Then, it just went..." he went silent and clapped. "Quiet. Just like hearing a needle drop."_

_"Shut up, Sasuke! Okaa-san's not dead!" Shizune shouted walking over and slapping him. "**SHUT UP**!" she stood in front of him breathing heavily. She gasped as she noticed that the slap didn't faze him, but made him grin wider. "What's so funny!?"_

_Itachi came out of the room at this time. Running to stand next to Shizune, panic on his face. "What's going on?!" he looked at Sasuke who was slowly making his way over to his big sister. "S-Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke got very close to Shizune's face. "I...**never...lie**...Shizune-chan..." he then walked away towards the front door, looking fascinatedly out the peering hole. "And you know what else is true?"_

_Shizune didn't reply...she just stood there. Freaked out by her brother's actions, and still hurting because of her mother. Her face was soaked with tears. This was too much for her. Itachi still stood next to her, awaiting an explanation on the current situation._

_"The other truth is... the police are outside...and dad's on the ground." Shizune's eyes lit up as she raced over to the door, pushing Sasuke aside. It was true. Fugaku was laid out on the ground, a pool of blood around his body. Shizune began to sink to the ground, folding herself into a feedle position. Wrapping her arms around her legs, her head dropped. Itachi walked over to the window and froze as well, backing away from the door and falling back against the wall behind him._

_Sasuke moved to sit in front of Shizune, that horrifying smirk still on his face. Shizune looked at him, eyes full fear. "Shizune..." he spoke. Shizune went timid under his stare. He chuckled evilly. "**Daddy's dead**."_

_Shizune bursted out in tears. "Why!?" she began to shake._

_"Because..." Sasuke laughed loudly. "Daddy told a lie...God damns **all** liars."_

* * *

_**6 Years Later...**_

"Sasuke, do you think you'll be able to handle this? I mean...with your condition...--"

"I'll be fine, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke interrupted him. His teacher, Hatake Kakashi, sighed, but smiled as the two stood in Mikazuki High School. They were in the principals office, waiting for the principal to come speak with them. Sasuke would be accepted into the school as of today.

Six years had passed since the horrifying event that took place in the Uchiha home. Since then, Sasuke, Shizune, and Itachi's lives had changed drastically. Shizune was a college student over in Osaka now and she had developed into an intelligent and beautiful woman. She was studying to become a Medical Specialist and was quite close to success. As for Itachi, he was also in college, but he stayed in Tokyo. It was his first year going to college and so far he was promising. He also developed, becoming very handsome as time moved on.

All that was left was Sasuke...

Over time, many things were found out about Sasuke. He was diagnosed with Schitzophrenia. He currently had 3 different personalities that were known. One, was the normal Sasuke, quiet and always studying. The Second was his angry side, which tended to get rather violent. The last one was the most complicated. It kind of ran along side his second personal, but the difference was that he was more cunning, creepy, and unpredictable. These were the three sides of Sasuke Uchiha.

Also, Kakashi found something else out about the boy. Sasuke was slightly deformed. He contained sharp teeth and a long, fat tongue that hung down to his waist. The average tongue barely comes farther down than the chin, unless taken from the body. This must have been caused by his parents who were known to have started taking drugs shortly after Itachi's birth. But Sasuke was very smart and mature, not very social, but a many people weren't.

Sasuke was lucky. He didn't get the worst like some other children. At least, that's what everyone thought.

Kakashi turned and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was tall, standing at about six feet. He had long spikey black hair, onyx eyes like his sister Shizune, a lean but muscular frame, and porcelain skin. He wasn't the average type of male. He was unnaturally attractive, and with a brain to back it up. Every female who met him swooned and every male envied. He wore all black, black leather vest that showed his muscles, leather pants, black shows, and topped it all off with his black hat. He also had ear piercings adding to his manly beauty.

Kakashi on the other hand was also very attractive. His gray hair and tall build. He had black sunglasses covering his eyes so he could be 'mysterious'. Kakashi never really had a solid dress code like Sasuke and his black theme, and today he was wearing a white button up shirt with some simple blue jeans. Kakashi liked things simple so that way he wouldn't have to go home and hear his wife, Anko 'bitching'.

"Hatake-san," started the Principle, Tsunade. She was known for her large chest and firery spirit. She was quick to check someone whenever they were out of line. She stood proudly with her hand on her hip, sporting an all green female tuxedo. "Uchiha-san can report to class now." she held out a class schedule.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well thank you Tsunade-san. Sasuke's a good kid and won't be a problem." he gave her a smile.

Tsunade raised a brow and looked at Sasuke who was already staring at her. "Hmph, well he better not. With those looks he's most likely gonna be a handful anyway. The girls here will go crazy." She then turned and went back into her office.

Kakashi turned to him and whispered. "Now look, I know how you are with social situations...but please...just make one friend..."

Sasuke gave his creepy smile. "But of course, Kakashi-sensei. Can I make a _female_ friend?" he said 'female' softly as if he was smitten.

Kakashi raised a brow. "Sure...I suppose..." with that, they both turned and exited the office.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke stood in front of Sasuke's first hour class door. He had some teacher named Iruka Umino, who taught Social Studies. Kakashi knocked on the door and waited patiently. The two heard a male voice speaking to the class and footsteps coming to the door.

The door opened and there stood a tall candy-haired girl. She had emerald eyes and wore a rather revealing outfit. She had a blue jean crop-top jacket that showed what would have been her cleavage had she had breasts. Tight blue jeans that matched her jacket and had her hair all curled up. She was beautiful but she was doing a bit too much...

Her eyes lit up upon looking at Sasuke. "Hi," she flirted flipping her short hair back. Sasuke looked and smirked at her. She smiled even more in satisfaction.

"What's your name--"

"Sakura, who's at the door?" came the male voice from before. The girl, now known as Sakura turned quickly to a tall man with brown hair pulled into a pony-tail. He wore a simple black tuxedo. He walked to the door and then gasped smiling.

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about you two!" he laughed. Kakashi smiled, Sasuke just stood silently staring at Sakura.

"I'm Iruka-sensei, and you must be Sasuke-san and Kakashi-san." he extended his hand to meet the two. Kakashi shook his hand but Sasuke just nodded to him, resuming his staring at Sakura who was flirtatously smiling back him.

"Sakura, you may have a seat." Iruka stated, urging her to her seat in the front. She snorted but winked at Sasuke and then returned to her seat.

Sasuke took this opportunity to look inside the class. There were many females, and he smirked again, this time even wider. Good thing Kakashi was slightly blocking, otherwise he would have scared everyone. Sasuke's giant smirk was horrifying. Sasuke just kept looking around, finally he stopped upon seeing one girl that caught his eye.

Long black-purple tinted hair, lavender eyes, and porcelain skin. He stared long and hard at her. She was sitting quietly, writting something. She appeared to be totally occupied. Not only did she look smart...but she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Sasuke-san, you may come in now." Iruka spoke, knocking Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and saw that he was smiling.

"Show them how good you are." Kakashi said and then turned around, walking down the hallway.

Sasuke looked back at Iruka who was smiling assuringly. The raven haired boy then turned and walked into the classroom, staring at the lavender eyed beauty. He was anxious for her. Something about this girl was intoxicating.

"Sasuke-san, you may have a seat over there next to Naruto." Iruka stated, pointing to a boy sitting behind his current desire. He had blonde hair and some dazzling sapphire blue eyes. The boy, Naruto was already looking at him and gave a big smile.

Naruto stood on his chair. "Up here Sasuke-kun!!" he seemed very hyper. Sasuke cocked his head to the side. Suddenly Sasuke found himself interested in Naruto as well. He had an interesting personality. Such energy.

Sasuke heard Sakura snort. "Shut up Naruto-teme!" she then turned to look at Sasuke. "You wanna sit next to me?" she asked, batting her eyes in an attempt to seduce him.

Sasuke's face remained blank. "No."

Sakura gasped. "N-Nani!?" Everyone in the class 'awed' at the scene.

"I said **No**." with that he moved and sat next to Naruto who blinked in confusion. While moving to his seat, he noticed his desire was looking at him. He almost smirked at her. She had such soft eyes. Gods he wanted her.

Iruka stood silently watching the three teens. "Ahem, well, if we can move on with the lesson. Sasuke-san," Sasuke looked at Iruka from his new spot. "If you need any help following, feel free to ask Hinata-san for help."

"Hinata-san?" Sasuke repeated.

"A-ano...I-I'm right h-here..." Sasuke looked down. His desire...His desire's name was...Hinata. He stared at her as she looked back at him with a timid smile.

"I'll be sure to do that." Sasuke said, still looking at Hinata, but speaking to Iruka.

Iruka raised a brow, but then sighed and moved on speaking about the lesson that was taking forever to get finished with. Hinata slowly turned back to her paper and began to write again, shaking slightly due to Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke continued to stare of course, fascinated by her. And Naruto, he looked curiously at Sasuke.

_What's with this guy...? _He tapped him. "You okay?"

Sasuke turned to him a small smile on his face. He didn't want to be creepy at the moment. "I'm fine. Just fascinated." he stared Naruto in the eyes.

"By what?" Naruto asked, hoping the boy wasn't coming onto him.

Sasuke leaned forward, much to Naruto's discomfort. "By my desire." he gestured to Hinata. "My desire for Hinata."

--

A/N: Yes, I know Sasuke just seems like he has an odd form of Autism, but he doesn't. He's a schitzophrenic, and you can tell if you think about his reaction to Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. His 3rd personal likes Hinata, his 2nd side dislikes Sakura, and his normal self finds Naruto interesting because he's different. This story is quite complicated, so get ready for some horror and suspense. But of course there's the romance between him and Hinata. Yes, there are still a LOT of unexplained things here, and the only way they can be found out is if I get some reviews and support. Please R and R and I'll see you next time!

NOTE: This story is pretty short. At the most...I'd say about 5 chaps. Please enjoy. -hugs-

-Harumi-chan-


	2. Labyrinth

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone, and instead of running off at the mouth...I think I'll just present the newest chapter, ne? Thanks again and here's Chapter 2!

* * *

_Labyrinth_

_"You cannot continue on... not when there's nowhere to go... and there's nowhere to hide..."_

* * *

It was late afternoon when Kakashi decided to return home to his wife. He expected Anko would be furious for the simple fact that he was 'avoiding' her. She was a smart woman. She had an odd ability to smell when he was scheming. When he first met her, Kakashi thought of it as 'sexy', that was until her 'sexy' habit got out of line and she began tracking him.

Kakashi sighed as he parked his red corvette in the driveway of his home. He sarcastically reminded himself that he couldn't wait to see his loving wife's face. He sighed again as he opened the car door and stepped onto the pavement. He didn't even get close to the small condo door before his wife opened it and frowned.

"Kakashi, I called your cell phone you dumb bastard!" she started as she put her hands on her hip. "What if I was at gun-point!? I would be dead and you wouldn't know it!"

Kakashi sighed and stepped up to her, gripping her waist and pushing her gently into the door, shutting it behind him. He didn't like discussing their business in public. "I wouldn't be afraid if I got a call about gun-point. If anything, the _gunman'd_ be the one under the unfortunate circumstances." he stated as he continued to move her toward the living room. Finally reaching the room, he sat her on their crimson leather loveseat.

"Nice humor, Kakashi. But I got something to tell you." Anko folded her legs and looked her husband in the eye. Kakashi sat next to her and waited. "The doctor called."

Kakashi interrupted her with a startled face. "Kabuto-san?"

Anko frowned annoyed. "Yes! Now let me finish!" Kakashi smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head, mumbling an apology. Anko sighed and continued. "He said he wants you to call him. Supposingly, he's got some more news about Sasuke. He also said he may have Sasuke's condition wrong."

Kakashi blinked. "Nani? I could have sworn he did many different tests on him. He was diagnosed with Schitzophrenia... if that's not his problem...then what is it?"

Anko shrugged and moved closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared for the kid...I mean, you know that I'm close to him when it comes to mental stability." she snuggled into him affectionately.

Kakashi nodded. Anko was Bi-polar, which was why she yelled at him often and switched moods. Something she was doing right now. His wife's situation was what made him become attached to Sasuke. He knew that even though they had mental issues, they were still good people. They just needed a chance.

"Koi..." Kakashi started, looking down at her purple hair. Anko looked up to him and widened her eyes in confusion. "What'd the doctor say about the child?"

Anko smiled lovingly, patting her slight buldged stomache. "It's a boy."

Kakashi hugged her tightly. "Arigatou." Anko sat up and punched him playfully, then leaned back into him mumbling something. "Nani?" he quested, hoping she'd repeat.

"I said, stop being so affectionate! It makes me feel...sugary." she said louder, still not facing him, but Kakashi could feel her face reddening.

He laughed lightly and gently moved her from his chest. "Could you get the phone, koi? I think I'll go call Kabuto-san." he placed a light kiss on her cheek. He noticed her face was lit by a smile. "Yes, I care about Sasuke just as much as you do."

Anko ruffled his silver hair, then moved from the couch to go retrieve the house phone from the kitchen. Kakashi leaned his head back on the seat and faced the ceiling, remembering everything that ever happened since he met Sasuke, Shizune, and Itachi. They were practically like his children. And now, with Anko being pregnant, Kakashi would finally have his own child, but that would never change his view on the three.

Kakashi felt it was best that he took in his sister's children. Mikoto did a lot for him when he was younger, so taking in her kids was the least he could do. Before she became a prostitute, Mikoto was a sweet, loving, and inspiring big sister. She always looked out for him and did whatever it took to reach her goals. He loved that about her. But, when Mikoto met Fugaku, Kakashi could feel the spirit leaving his sister.

She focused so much on taking care of Fugaku that she began to neglect herself. Fugaku would cheat on her and Mikoto would say she was to blame. Kakashi would only shake his head and believe that one day she would wise up. That was his mistake...

Soon, Fugaku lost his empire due to debt, and went to drugs to solve his problems. After Itachi's birth, Mikoto noticed the family was having money issues and went to prostituting to help out. A while after that, Mikoto gave birth to Sasuke. At first Sasuke seemed pretty normal...that was until he turned 3 and began to show supreme intellect. At age 4 he was able to speak as if he were close to maturity. Fugaku grew jealous of this and began to down the boy, attempting to disown him.

However, Fugaku was pleasured to find out about Sasuke's deformations. The moment he noticed Sasuke's long tongue, he tried hard to put him up for adoption, but Mikoto refused. Later on, the two took note of his sharp teeth, and that was what really set the two into a feud. Kakashi tried hard to get Mikoto to leave Fugaku, but she continued to refuse.

Kakashi tried again and Mikoto finally decided to rebel...

That night...Fugaku killed her...

Feeling somewhat responsible, Kakashi took the kids in. After he adopted them, he found Sasuke complicated and didn't really know what to do. He finally took him to see Kabuto Yakushi, a psychiatrist who informed him of Sasuke's condition. Kakashi was deeply discouraged when he found out about Sasuke's mental instability. He was convinced he couldn't help, but then something made him think otherwise.

It was then that he met Anko...

Anko was 17 when he first met her. Yes, she was 10 years his junior, but Kakashi didn't care.

Kakashi noticed that the purple haired beauty was in Kabuto's office quite often, and decided to ask Kabuto about her. Kabuto stated that Anko was Bi-polar and a juvenile delinquent but that she was in therapy to better herself. Kakashi found her interesting and began to question her, hoping to find some lead so that he would know how to deal with Sasuke. Much to his pleasure, conversing with her made things a lot more easy, and soon Kakashi had got Sasuke to speak with him. ...No one would ever expect the best way to get to the deformed Uchiha was... Reading. One of Sasuke's favorite things to do.

While interacting with Anko, Kakashi soon found himself smitten with her. She was fiesty but sensitive and he couldn't help himself. Being patient, he decided to court her until she was 20, when he finally asked her to marry him. At first, much to his displeasure, she beat him up. Then, after attempting to court her another four times, she finally gave in. He knew she would never confess, but she was happy with him and he knew it.

"Kakashi!" Anko came walking into the living room, a pleasant smile on her face, something Kakashi didn't see often.

"Koi?" he questioned. She frowned playfully and sat on his lap, holding the phone to his face.

"Sasuke's on the phone. And don't forget to call Kabuto!" she hit him in the head, frowning angrily and then storming off into the hallway, going up the stairs.

Kakashi gave a nervous giggle and sighed. Either that was her pregnacy or that was her mood swings. Hopefully she'd stop soon...or she would probably make him sleep on the couch again for no reason. Remembering Sasuke was on the line, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

_Kakashi-sensei..._

"Sasuke? What is it?"

_I'm going to be with a friend. I'll call you later when I'm on my way home, yes. When I'm on my way home._

Kakashi almost laughed. Sasuke had a habit of repeating things. "Okay, just remember to not get in trouble."

_Oh I won't. No, no, I won't._

"Good. Wait, who's your friend?" Kakashi questioned.

_His name is Naruto, yes. Naruto._

Kakashi blinked. Didn't Sasuke want a female friend like he said earlier? "What about the fe--"

_Female? Yes, yes, I'm working on that. _

"Well okay, talk to you later." he heard a click on the other end and sighed hanging up as well.

"Kakashi!!" came Anko's voice from upstairs. "Call the doctor!!"

Kakashi let out a nervous chuckle. "Hai, Koi!"

* * *

School was out and the halls were crowded with teens. In the midst of it, Naruto and Sasuke were walking, Naruto looking for his locker, Sasuke quietly observing and looking around for Hinata. The entire day, Sasuke found himself searching for her. After their first hour class together, he only seen her in the halls. She didn't have many friends he noted, so it would make things easier for him. Sasuke was becoming more and more obsessed with her as time went on.

"Naruto-kun...My desire..." Sasuke unemotionally whined. He couldn't find her, so he figured Naruto would know.

Naruto turned to him with a disturbed face. Sasuke was creepy when he did that. Naruto tried not to, but in the deep recesses of his mind... he had a feeling Sasuke was somewhat homo. "Stop that! We're in public! And second of all...Hinata's in the library." he whispered the last part.

"Hinata..." he practically moaned. Naruto was deeply disturbed now. He wouldn't stop moaning! "Can I go see my desire...Naruto-kun?"

Naruto then gave a thumbs up. "Good luck! And don't scare her okay? She's a gentle soul." he practically begged when speaking which showed he was sincere about his request.

Sasuke smiled and went close to his blonde friends' face again. Naruto groaned, he would have to get used to Sasuke's behavior's he guessed. "Naruto-kun...arigatou...yes." Sasuke smirked seductively to him and then turned to go to the library.

Naruto's left eye twitched. "Youkoso...weirdo..." he then smiled brightly. He was glad to have a new friend. Even if the boy was creepy.

* * *

"Hinata-san, be sure to place all the books back on the shelf." the librarian, Asuma Sarutobi stated. He was dressed in a casual black tux with a dark blue tie. The tall short-bearded man reached into his chest pocket and brought out a cigarette and lit it.

Hinata smiled at him from the isolated computer table she was sitting at. "Hai, Asuma-sensei! You have a great day!" she was glad he allowed her to stay after to finish typing her English paper that was due. She really needed it turned in and the girl actually skipped Gym to finish it. She hated doing reports on present time society. Who the heck would care about her opinion on the Media?

"See ya." she heard Asuma reply, then a soft closing of the library door. She was sure she was alone now, it was perfectly quiet, just what she needed to finish her paper. Most likely the Janitor would be threw in a while and then she'd have someone to talk to, hopefully. She would converse when her paper was finished. Sighing, she decided to resume her typing.

Just three more paragraphs...

Hinata was so occupied with her paper...she failed to notice the library door open again...

* * *

"Hello, can I speak with Doctor Yakushi?"

_I'm sorry sir but his office phone isn't working. If you like you may come up here. _The assistant on the other line replied.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, thank you." he hung up the phone and stood from the couch, stretching. "Anko! Koi!" he heard a muffled reply from her. "I'm going to the office, you want to come!?"

Anko came to the stairs and looked toward him. "If you want me to." she replied moving to stand in front of him. "Aren't you still trying to avoid me?" she teased with the last part of her sentence.

Kakashi chuckled. "I was, but you mean a lot to me so, not anymore." he got nervous when her expression went dark. "I mean... I love you."

"That's what I thought." she said, her features still dark. "Let's go." she then turned towards the door, grabbing her house keys from their place on the stairs.

Kakashi nodded.

* * *

_Drip...drip...drip..._

The dripping noise had been going on for a while now. It was so loud, Hinata felt like she was going to explode. Hinata covered her ears in a attempt to drown out the dripping but nothing was working. She wasn't sure where it was coming from because the room didn't have any sinks. Fear sitting in her, the raven haired girl decided to hurry and finish her paper. Then, she would get the hell out of there!

_Ssssslllllluuuuurrrrpppp..._

At that point, Hinata couldn't take anymore. She stood up and turned around. The sound was coming from behind her, but she couldn't see anything. What was going on? Taking another deep breath, Hinata moved to go search. Looking around, she didn't see anything suspcious. Could she have just been overreacting? Hinata let out a fustrated groan and moved to return to her seat.

"Ah, let's see, where did I--n-nani!?" Hinata's eyes widened as she saw that her final paragraph had been typed. She began to panic and looked around hoping to see another student or someone. "I-I-I didn't do this! W-w-who c-could have d-done this!?" she shook her head confused. Maybe someone was playing a prank!? That had to be it.

Hinata sighed. _Yeah...just a prank. That's gotta be it..._

**Flash...**

Hinata stood up from her seat and turned around. What was that? Someone just went out the door behind her! "W-who's there!?"

"I think I deserve a thank you."

Hinata froze. The voice was right behind her. She was so afraid she couldn't move. "Who...w-who are you...?"

"Turn around and look at me. Look at me."

_That voice!_ Hinata turned slowly. There, standing in the flesh was Sasuke. His hat slightly covering his eyes. "Sa-Sasuke-san...?"

She seen Sasuke's eyes light up in a psychotic fascination. He chuckled lightly, then began to step forward. Hinata's mind finally registered that he was advancing and she began to back away from him in fear. He was so beautiful. Dark and terrifying, but beautiful in his own way. He then suddenly took a quick step and scared her to the point that she fell back on the table.

"S-stop!" she shouted, holding up her hands in a gesture to keep him at arms distance. "Please!"

Sasuke didn't stop though. He continued to move forward, stalking her like a predator to prey. "No..." came his deep raspy reply.

Hinata could feel tears swelling in her eyes. What was wrong with him!? "Sas-Sasuke-san! What are you doing!?" at this time he was almost hovering over her. His eyes were still hidden slightly, but she could see his onyx stones. They were piercing like daggers.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him. Hinata whimpered at his unnatural strength. He just jerked her! How could he be so strong? He pulled her to him with no effort at all. Hinata at this point was sure she was going to either be raped or murdered.

"Are you scared _Hinata..._?" Hinata's eyes widened in horror. Sasuke gave a wicked smile.

"N-No!" she didn't want seem like a coward. She gasped as Sasuke's eyes darkened and he frowned, grinding his teeth.

He shook her violently. "DON'T _**LIE**_!" his voice was almost demonic. He brought her closer to his face. Hinata was on the verge of fainting.

"S-stop...p-please..."

"If you're afraid, you speak the truth! The truth! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Hinata nodded in fear. To her surprise, Sasuke calmed down and pulled her into a hug. "Good, good." Hinata could barely hear him. She just felt herself going limp. The last thing she seen was a straight row of sharp teeth.

Hinata then felt herself slowly sinking into darkness...

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 2! I know you guys are like "...Hinagiku Harumi...updated in a WEEK!?" Yeah, I did, lol. I got my drive back! Well, I'm excited to say that everything that's going on right now is happening for a reason, and what you guys are expecting is WRONG!

Cookies to anyone who can guess what Sasuke REALLY is! As you can see, Kabuto stated that he diagnosed Sasuke wrong. So...is he Schitzophrenic...? OR is he really something else? You probably won't find out what he is until later but you guys are brilliant so you probably have an idea anyway, lol.

Oh, and PIE! To anyone can name all the mental illness' that are present in this chapter!

Remember to review folks, they help me to know if I'm doing well!

-Harumi-chan-


	3. Aristocrat

A/N: Wow, I got a lot of reviews! Thanks a bunch! Well, before I go onto this new chapter...quick question... Why does everyone think Sasuke's a Vampire...? Lol, I was laughing my butt off! Okay, I love vamps, but Sasuke's not a vampire (at least in this fic, may do a vampire fic another time). Though his personality is rather sexy like a vamp, ne?

BUT! Someone did guess right! Sasuke was showing signs of Identity Disorder, Schitzophrenia, and Obsessive Compulsive Behavior. Other Disorders were Hinata's Anxiety Disorder and Naruto's Homophobia, which will both be observed a little later.

Congrats to the person who guessed correctly. And also, some of you are wondering does Orochimaru have anything to do with this...hm...I don't know. And...is Sasuke really suffering from ID, Schitzophrenia, or OCB? You'll just have to keep reading, ne?

**ALSO!! BEFORE I GO ON:** I'm changing my penname to **_Violetta-Night Butterfly. _**So bye bye Hinagiku Harumi. (Sorry but I'm getting sick on this penname, lol. I'm not born in spring...and daisies are quite played out...)

**WARNING: Strong Lime (Hope I don't offend anyone)**

* * *

_Aristocrat_

_"May all those who are drawn to me cling to me for life...Because in the end we all will cling to death..."_

* * *

"Oh, Kakashi-san, Anko-san so glad you could come!" Doctor Kabuto stated. His white lab coat was wrecked slightly, giving him a look of exhaustion.

Anko and Kakashi had finally arrived to the Doctor's and were sitting inside the waiting room. A look of relief had come over their faces as they stood, moving to stand closer to the silver-haired doctor. Kabuto gave them a hand shake then held out his arm, showing them the room they would be conversing inside. Kakashi entered the room first, followed by Anko; who was latched onto his arm; and finally Kabuto came inside, shutting the door behind them.

Kakashi and Anko took a seat on the couch in the front of the room, while Kabuto stood in front of them. "Okay, I apologize for the phone issue, I was having problems with a client." Kakashi and Anko nodded to him in understanding. "And, that said client is the key to my newfound theory of Sasuke-kun." Kabuto then moved over to the back exit. He opened the door and waved, signaling whoever was there to come inside. "I'd like to introduce you two to my newest client, Nariyasu, Gaara."

Standing in the doorway was a very tall boy that they now knew as Gaara. He had spikey red hair and snow green eyes. Black make-up surrounded his piercing stones, and he had a piercing in both of his ears. His clothes were all black, consisting of a black beader and black jeans. Pretty much, his whole approach was almost that of Sasuke's. Kakashi and Anko immediately were interested.

Kabuto signaled for Gaara to have a seat on the couch in front of Anko and Kakashi, he obeyed him without a word. "You see, Gaara-san here is Schitzophrenic." Kakashi and Anko nodded. "And, it is Gaara-san that makes me believe that Sasuke-kun is not."

Anko decided to speak now. "Well, if he's not that, then what is he?"

Kabuto sighed. "Well, Gaara-san's symptoms fit the role of Schitzophrenia very well. He has hallucinations. He has violent outbreaks. And... he talks to himself."

Gaara looked up at this. "I told you. Shukaku is always talking to me! I'm not talking to myself!" he slammed his fist on the wall, cracking it.

"Shukaku?" Anko questioned, turning her attention from the fustrated boy to look at Kabuto.

"Shukaku is Gaara-san's hallucination. He thinks that there's this monster always following him, speaking to him and telling him to act out. Basically, Gaara-san acts the way he does because he claims Shukaku drives him crazy."

Kakashi nodded observing the angry boy. "Sasuke...never complained of someone talking to him, driving him to the brink of insanity--"

"Or been very violent as far as we've observed." Anko added.

Kabuto nodded to them and then extended his hand, presenting Gaara who wasn't facing them anymore. "This, is a prime example of a Schitzophren. An individual diagnosed with this disorder is prone to _not_ admit that there's something wrong with him. Which is why Gaara-san's so upset right now. He's not convinced."

"So, Kabuto-san... If Sasuke-kun's not a Schitzophren, then what do suspect he is?"

Kabuto lowered his head at this. "You see, Sasuke-kun _does_ have signs of Schitzophrenia. He repeats himself, ne? And he sometimes answers his own questions."

"But those are things that many people do, aren't they? I mean, everyone answers their own questions from time to time, and sometimes people repeat themselves to show implications." Anko explained, it was easy to see that she was indeed confused.

"Yes... that is true. But I have a quick question... Does Sasuke-kun have impulse issues? _Or_ violent outbreaks? You've said that he hasn't as far as you know, but what about his friends?" Kakashi rested his head on his palm, appearing to be thinking. Kabuto decided to continue. "I've also taken note that he may have ID."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "ID? What's that--"

"Identity Disorder." Anko answered. "It's when a person has more than one personality and may have difficulty deciding who they really are." she looked towards Kabuto. "You did say that he has three personalities, ne?" Kabuto nodded to her.

"Is it possible that he is suffering from ID?" Kakashi questioned. "Because if so, then we've been treating him for the wrong things."

Kabuto shook his head at that. "He _has _to have some form of Schitzophrenia. If he didn't then he wouldn't be accepting the medication that he takes. He would still have his same behavior as before."

Kakashi almost shivered. Before Sasuke started taking medicine, he was absolutely cold. He didn't like speaking to people, stayed to himself, and loved to scare people. Mainly his older sister, Shizune. Kakashi gasped, catching Anko and Kabuto's attention. Even the silent Gaara turned around to look at him.

"Kabuto-san...yes." He started, not facing any of them. Kabuto was about to question him, but he continued on his own. "Before his treatment, Sasuke did have anger issues and he was impulsive. Sasuke would pick on his sister and any of the kids he knew. Throwing rocks at them and even had a thing for playing with matches, sometimes burning wood for fun. He would read consistantly and whenever I asked for him to stop he would instantly glare at me with this viscious, quiet anger."

Kabuto's eyes lit up. "Well then, we may have diagnosed him right... But I get the feeling we may have a multi disorder situation going on."

Anko at this time was rubbing her husbands soft silver hair, attempting to comfort him. "You mean...--"

Kabuto sighed. "Yes... Sasuke-kun's kind only comes around every blue moon. This situation may be bigger than we could ever imagine."

Kakashi suddenly stood. "I'll get him and bring him up here. With him here, we may be able to solve this situation."

Anko stood up next to him and stretched. "Hai. We'll bring him up here tomorrow. Like Kakashi says, him being here to help out with the questions is the best thing we can do."

Kabuto nodded and walked them to the door. "Try not over stress yourselves. Whatever's going on, we'll figure it out together."

"Hai." Anko agreed and gave an exhausted smile. "You take care now Doctor."

Kabuto smiled. "You too. See you tomorrow, and don't forget to _not_ stress Anko." he winked at her. "It's not good for the baby."

Anko faced turned to an annoyed frown. "How did you know about that?" she turned to Kakashi who was quickly moving down the hall. "Kakashi!!" she sprinted in his direction, leaving Kabuto standing at the door laughing softly.

Kabuto shut the door and turned back towards the mumbling Gaara. "Care to tell me more about this Shukaku, Gaara-san?"

Gaara turned to him. "He only shows up when I look in mirrors. Now shut up and leave me alone."

The worn out doctor sighed for the upteenth time that day. His job was far too complicated.

* * *

Hinata blinked her eyes open and let out a pained groan. Her head was aching badly, most likely side effects from her fainting. The raven haired beauty looked towards the ceiling, expecting to see lavender walls and a white ceiling fan. Her expectation were shattered. Instead of the room she was used to, she was met with walls colored white and a fancy black winged ceiling fan. Hinata sat up, hoping to move out of the bed, but she fell and couldn't move her left arm. To her surprise, she was cuffed to the bed.

"You're going to hurt yourself, love." Hinata could've screamed. She knew too well who the voice belonged to. The same one who caused her to faint in the library. She looked over the edge of the bed to see Sasuke, sitting by his bedroom window, reading a dark green nameless book. She couldn't see his eyes, and frankly she didn't want to. He scared her too badly.

"P-please... let me g-go h-home..." she whimpered. She knew she sounded pathetic, but she couldn't bare the stress she was going under.

Sasuke looked up from his book and Hinata could see his onyx stones glaring at her. Hinata lowered her eyes, she couldn't meet contact. Finally, her dark nightmare replied. "It's raining outside. I'm sure you don't want to get wet." he was so deadpanned that it shocked her. Why wasn't he acting the way he was before? Not that she wanted him too, but the way he acted before was more creepy and seductive. Now he was acting studious and point-blank.

"I-I have an um-umbrella." Hinata spoke, trying to convince him that she could walk home. She didn't really care where she was, she just most defintely wanted to get home.

"You'll never make it home." he spat irritated. "You stay at the Hyuuga Residence, which is exactly one hour and forty-five minutes and that's driving at a 60 miles per. Walking to that said location would take approximately three hours and twenty-two minutes, but observing the rain currency outside, I'd say add another hour."

Hinata's mouth almost dropped. Good thing he wasn't looking at her, because she was completely stunned. What the heck was he?! Some sort of genius?! She could never calcuate something that effortlessly. It would take her about 3 days to come up with an answer to that, and even then, her answer would most defintely be wrong. Sasuke was abnormally smart!

"S-so I have to s-stay here with y-you until...when?" she asked feeling a bit more secure since he wasn't making advances. Hinata scratched the comfort when Sasuke got up and moved to sit on the bed next to her.

"You'll stay here until tomorrow." he stated, an amused smile came to his face. Oh goodness, the creepy Sasuke was back.

Hinata couldn't move away so she could feel tears swelling in her eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked panic evident in her voice, but she was determined to seem strong, in the process not stuttering.

Sasuke chuckled with a smile, careful not to reveal his teeth. "I'm going to claim you as mine." with that he moved closer to her, kissing her cheek, delicately. "I won't hurt you. No I won't." he whispered softly in her ear. Hinata was horrified and couldn't make herself move, or speak. She was too afraid.

Sasuke cupped her face, wiping her tears and kissing her on the lips gently. Hinata was still stunned at how quick he was moving. She was convinced he was going to try and rape her, but he was surprisingly very gentle with her. Hinata could feel herself giving into the gentle kiss he was giving her and felt some more tears stream down her face. She didn't want to succumb to him, but her low self esteem made her dissapointingly submissive.

"P-please stop." she spoke softly when he drew back from the kiss for breath.

"No." came Sasuke's solid answer to her plea. "I want you, yes."

Hinata felt his hands moving down the sides of her baige sweater to her mini skirt. She hated mini skirts even more now. Every time she wore them she got unwanted attention. His strong hands lifted up the hot pink skirt she wore and caressed her soft thighs, rubbing and squeezing them. It felt very nice but Hinata refused to moan.

Hinata gasped as she felt her cotton undies sliding down. He was so gentle that she hadn't felt his fingers grip the waistband. Panic was even more acknowledgable now then before. She felt she was going to faint again. And Sasuke sure wasn't paying her expression any attention because he moved his body to hover over her lower area. Suddenly, she knew what he was trying to do.

Before she could even speak, Sasuke had kissed her inner left thigh, mumbling what she could make out as a claim that she was his. Hinata began to blush and could feel her skin becoming sensitive. Her large breasts felt heavy, causing her to breathe heavily. She could feel her area getting hot and moist, making her legs feel weak. Hinata new at this time that she was indeed giving in. She had to stop him!

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke then came up from his position and hovered over her. "Be quiet. I won't hurt you, I promise, I won't." he said, Hinata observed him unzipping his pants, and her eyes widened. Suddenly she got the strength to move and she grabbed his arm quickly. Sasuke looked at her, face unreadable. "What is it?" he spat.

Hinata started to cry. "I-I-I w-want t-to h-h-have i-intercourse wh-when I-I'm m-married." she choked out. She looked at him slowly and gasped.

Sasuke's eyes were wide and then he slowly gave an amused smile. "Ah." he started. "She is pure as she is beautiful!" he then zipped his pants and laid on top of her. "Ah, my gateway is special."

Hinata's face lit up in confusion. "G-gateway? W-what do you mean?"

Sasuke snuggled into her chest. "You are my gateway. My gateway, yes."

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked again, and for the second time today, she didn't stutter.

"You are my gateway to heaven my love." was his reply. Hinata blushed. That was such a sweet thing to say. Basically he was saying she was like light to his darkness or something. She suddenly felt wet again.

Hinata blinked. "S-Sasuke-kun..." she started softly. "Can...you s-smile for me?" she knew she was being weird but a smile meant that he was sincere about his feelings for her. "I-I mean to a-assure me you l-love me..."

Sasuke sat up at that and looked her in the eyes. Hinata, yet again couldn't make contact and turned away, but Sasuke cupped her face. "You see my gateway, there's something you don't know about me." Hinata cocked her head to the side slightly. "You see, I am deformed."

Hinata blinked and looked him up and down. "N-nani? Where?" he was almost perfect, where on earth could he be deformed?

Sasuke sighed and grinned at her. For the first time, Hinata had seen his sharp rows of teeth. She gasped and reached out to touch them. They were indeed pointy, to the point where upon touching them she pricked herself. Luckily she didn't bleed.

"I-It's o-okay I-I guess, I mean i-it could've--" Sasuke let his long tongue slide out. "Been...w-worse..." Hinata stared long and hard at his tongue. It was long and thick, but not disgusting. Deep in the recesses of Hinata's mind, her conscious was saying 'Wow that's hot'.

Sasuke slide his tongue back into his mouth and began to unzip his pants again. Hinata almost screamed. Hadn't she told him she wasn't ready? But, Sasuke put his hand up to silence her. "I'm also deformed down here. But you're the only one who will know about this one. Understand, my gateway?"

Hinata nodded. "O-Okay..." Sasuke slid the zipper down and out popped his 'friend'...which was much larger than the average man... Hinata could feel blush slap her face ten fold. She was sure it could fit inside her because well... the vagina could stretch, but the thought of that inside her made her desperate. If she was twenty right now she would have most defintely begged him to marry her and make love with her in the wedding car. Heck, maybe inside the church right after they say the vows!

Hinata averted her gaze to the opposite direction. _Bad Hinata. Bad Hinata!_

Sasuke put his 'friend' up and zipped his pants, much to Hinata's silent displeasure. He then moved towards the cuffs on her left arm and amazingly broke the cuffs right off. Smart, sexy, and strong. Hinata never thought she'd see the day when someone of that combination would want _her_. She sat up and rubbed her wrist then turning to watch him toss the cuffs inside his closet, which was on the other side of the large bedroom. Then, he opened the windows allowing fresh air and the sound of rain to come inside. And finally, he turned on his ceiling fan and returned to his spot on the bed next to her.

"So...w-why'd you o-open the windows and--" she started but Sasuke interupted her.

"Because. My sensei will be home in a minute. He'll be coming to my room for a talk and I'm sure you don't want the smell of your arousal to coat the room, yes." he stated with a smirk, showing his teeth. Most likely he wasn't afraid to show them anymore.

Hinata blushed again and Sasuke chuckled. "Also, you might want to put your underwear back on, or are you going to go commando?" Hinata looked like a tomato as she grabbed her pink panties from the end of the bed and slipped them back on. "It's okay, my gateway. I like it better when the cottons are off."

Hinata hid under the pillows but Sasuke could make out her mumbling about him being a perv. He chuckled again and reached for his nameless green book that sat idle on the floor. Fumbling threw a couple pages, he began to silently read, but not before noticing that Hinata had fallen asleep.

Sasuke smirked, not averting his eyes. "Yes...she is my perfect virgin..."

* * *

Kakashi and Anko came inside the house, luckily not soaked. Good thing Anko had placed an emergency umbrella in the back of the car or otherwise they would have been wet from head to toe.

"Phew, good job, koi." Kakashi said, giving his wife a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks to you, we're not going to sick." at the end of his sentence he let out a small chuckle.

Anko punched him; hard by the way; and turned to walk into the living room. "Shut up you butthole. I'm hungry."

Kakashi rubbed his sore arm. Anko sure could hit hard. "Um... K-koi... we're supposed to go check up with Sasuke..." he stuttered a little, hoping she wouldn't storm out with an even worse mood.

Anko poked her head out of the doorway and slapped her forehead. "Oh, yeah...my bad." she then gripped his arm and began to tug him up the stairs. "We'd better hurry up. You do remember that every day, after seven o'clock, Sasuke gets out his Bible and reads for years."

Kakashi gave a silent chuckle. "Yeah, I remembered. He's such a weird boy." this made both of them laugh aloud.

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

"Sasuke-kun...can Anko and I come in?" Kakashi asked as he and his moody wife stood by Sasuke's bedroom.

"It's after seven." was all they heard from the other side of the door. Anko and Kakashi groaned, looking at their watches. It was true. It was now seven o'clock solid.

"Sasuke!! Open this door! It's important!!" Anko shouted angrily as she punched at the door, putting cracks in the surface. Kakashi stood back. Every time Sasuke pulled this stunt, Anko would break a hole in the door, reach in and unlock it. Then, kick the door open and run inside. **Crash! **Yep, Anko's gonna break in now.

Anko kicked the door open and folded her arms, glaring at Sasuke very hard. "You. If I have something to ask, you're gonna answer!!" she almost roared.

Sasuke didn't even give her a side glance. He just flipped the pages to his Bible and continued reading. "Quiet down, you'll wake my gateway." Kakashi came in at this time and stood next to his fumming wife.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anko suddenly lost her anger and was now deeply confused.

Kakashi looked around and noticed that there was a body laying on the bed next to him. Anko finally noticed too, but she had to look over Sasuke to see. "Who's that...?" Kakashi finally asked.

Sasuke still didn't look away from his book. "My gateway. My lover, yes, my lover."

Anko began to move over to the silently breathing form next to him. "It's a girl..." she stated as she observed the long dark hair and curves.

Sasuke finally looked away from his book, but growled. "I'm finished." he sat the book down and stood.

Kakashi raised a brow. "You finished that Bible already?" he laughed a little. "I just brought you that one."

"I want the Bible of Jasshin now if that's okay." Sasuke stated. Kakashi nodded and move to stand next to his wife, who was still observing the girl.

Anko looked at Sasuke. "You've read Bibles for almost all religions now. Why don't you study something else?" she asked, a calm expression on her face making her appear very motherly.

Sasuke looked at his door. "It appears I'll have to find my mechanical booklet again, and study how to fix a door and make sure a certain crazy woman doesn't break it again." Kakashi almost fell over laughing.

Anko growled and threw a math textbook at Sasuke and punched Kakashi again. "Maybe you should see a doctor too! Hopefully he can give you a book on how to fix both of your brains!"

Sasuke, surprisingly without looking, caught the book before it could hit him. He observed it and then turned to her. "Thank you." Anko squinted her eyes and then laughed at herself. She didn't even notice that she was throwing exactly what he wanted. Kakashi on the other hand was whimpering from the pain. Now, both his arms were sore.

Sasuke then turned around and sat on his bed, lightly pushing his lover. "Hinata-chan...wake up."

"Hinata-chan?" Kakashi and Anko chorused.

Hinata woke up at this time, sitting up and stretching. The tired girl then turned and looked at the two. She almost jumped off the bed, but luckily Sasuke caught her. He pulled her into his lap and rubbed cheeks with her, causing the shy beauty to blush. The married couple next to the two looked at each other, then looked back at the two lovers with a smile. This was the first time they'd ever seen Sasuke be so affectionate with someone.

Kakashi decided to introduce himself. "Ohayo, Hinata-san." he spoke, catching the girl's attention. "I'm Sasuke's teacher and adoptive parent, Kakashi." he then looked at Anko. "And this is my wife, Anko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hinata smiled shyly. "I-It's a nice to meet you too." she gave them a slight nod.

Anko gave a childish grin. "It's great to meet Sasuke-kun's _girlfriend_!" she teased, causing Hinata to turn red as a tomato.

Sasuke at this time, pulled away from his embrace with Hinata. "You two wanted to speak with me about something, and now would be a perfect time." he confirmed flatly. Hinata slightly pouted, wanting to move and lay on his shoulder. At this point, she was beginning to realize how strongly she felt for him.

Kakashi sighed. "We'd love to, but um..." he looked toward Hinata, who was still debating with herself to move closer to her newfound lover.

Sasuke shook his head. "My gateway needs to know everything about me." came his second flat statement.

Anko groaned. "Kakashi...let's talk about this later. I'm deathly hungry." she leaned on his shoulder with a pout. She wanted to speak with the boy, but her hunger was becoming unbareable.

"That's just the baby talking." her husband teased her. Anko frowned darkly.

"Wow...a b-baby!" Hinata squealed happily. "That's g-great! I hear babies always make life brighter." she smiled sincerely, her blush still evident on her face. She didn't even notice Sasuke stare at her with silent intent. Then again, maybe it's a good thing she didn't notice...but Anko did.

Anko smiled too. "Yeah, and maybe you too will brighten my life up with more kids later on, ne?" she winked at them. Hinata squealed in embarassment this time and moved to hide underneath Sasuke's pillows. Sasuke on the other hand, had his eyes closed but a smile was indeed on his face.

Kakashi at this time was walking towards the hallway, the bedroom door no longer evident. "Well, come on koi." Anko walked towards him and then moved to the stairs. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and the no longer hiding Hinata. "We'll speak later, Sasuke. And as for you, Hinata-san, obviously you're staying here tonight so..." he smiled. "Don't seduce him, okay?" with that he left, leaving Hinata attempting to hide again, except this time she buried herself in Sasuke's chest.

* * *

Naruto sat alone in his dark kitchen. Darkness surrounded him everywhere he went but darkness was the only thing that made him feel safe. His father was gone which added on to his safe feeling. The way his father treated him made him miserable and afraid constantly. He was always lonely with little to no friends. His only _true_ friends were Hinata and..._Sasuke_.

Meeting Hinata was one of the best things that happened to him. She was timid and insecure, just like him, but he was a lot more outgoing. He felt he needed to smile no matter how much pain he went through, while Hinata felt she needed to embrace her pain. Two different points of view, but very simular backgrounds. They both just wanted to find someone to help them.

Naruto's eyes widened as he sat up from his fetal position on the floor. Sasuke began to show up in his head. Would Sasuke be the help they needed? He was such a strong and calm guy, he never lost his cool and was supremely intelligent. Naruto liked the thought of him. There was so much about Sasuke that Naruto just really wanted to know. How was it that someone like Sasuke could...exist? He was unnaturally perfect, something that made him watch him often. Something about Sasuke made him blush...

A small tear ran down his left cheek as he hugged himself. Sasuke was just a friend, right? He didn't love him like that...did he? Naruto rested his head on his knees and let tears run down his face. Why was he getting these odd feelings? Was his father really getting to him? He hated to admit it, but Sasuke just wouldn't leave his thoughts...

"He's just a friend...Just a friend!" he whispered, hoping it was the truth. But deep down inside, Naruto could tell that he was feeling something much deeper than friendship.

* * *

A/N: So...does Naruto love Sasuke? Hm...I don't know, next chapter may help with that! And... I bet you all are wondering why Hinata and Naruto are suddenly so close to him? Yeah, lots of question may come to mind for this chapter and that's the point of the story!

Next Chapter will be the beginning of the scary stuff, so get ready! Oh, and I forgot to mention that my expectations were wrong. At the most I'd say this chapter will have 7 chapters. But there's no gaurantee. It all depends on how the story flows and if I feel like it's good enough...

Reviews are liked and so is critcism. Thanks some bunches and expect an upcoming update to "The Unusual, Unfortunate, and Unexpected"

-Harumi-chan- aka **-Vio-NiFly-**


	4. Cat's Cradle

A/N: Oh my gosh! I actually got over 100 reviews for only 3 chapters!? Goodness I'm very proud of myself! My writing talent must be getting better...I hope... But let me shut up and update because that's what you guys want, ne?

NOTE: I'm actually getting quite short patient with some people. I've stated billions of times that Sasuke may or may not be Schizophrenic (Thank you to the reviewer who told me correctly about putting the 't' in the title. I keep seeing so many different versions of the spelling that now I'm just like... 'Uh...'. Yeah I feel kinda slow, lol) I thank those who are actually taking notes on the story though, but I request that some of you stop telling me I got Sasuke all wrong for having Schizophrenia. Like I stated earlier, there is a possibility that he is NOT. Kabuto says that he may have multi problems. Whatever happens next is up to me.

Onto the chapter people!

* * *

_Cat's Cradle_

_"Let's play a little game... I hold onto all of your strings of life as you all do as I wish... While I slowly claw into your soul..."_

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke walked outside of his house and stood on the sidewalk. They were waiting for Kakashi to take them to Hinata's so she could shower and get dressed, then they would head straight to school. Here it was, five o'clock in the morning and Hinata was yawning like crazy. Sasuke, on the other hand, looking completely fine. He wasn't yawning nor did he look tired. He just looked bored.

"Kakashi! Hurry the hell up!" they heard Anko shout inside the house. Hinata almost laughed when she saw Kakashi come running outside looking mortified.

"Gomen for being so slow..." he started as he observed the two. Hinata was standing very close to Sasuke, in fact her arm was looped with his. Sasuke didn't seem at all bothered. "Well, come on, I'd hate to have to rush you while you get ready Hinata-san, so well just get moving right away."

Hinata smiled sweetly and looked up to her lover who stood almost a foot taller than her. Sasuke looked down at her, his face emotionless but a small smile came to his face as he nudged her towards Kakashi's car. She giggled innocently and let go of him. Sasuke followed behind her, and soon they all were buckling seatbeats, and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

The two arrived at school exactly on time, much to Kakashi's pleasure. Hinata moved at a nice pace when it came to getting ready and he liked the fact that she even made them something to eat while she got ready. Hinata was such a sweet girl and he couldn't help but think that her being with Sasuke would probably be the best thing for him. They reminded him of Anko and himself. Anko being like Sasuke and of course he was like Hinata. He was almost positive that Hinata was perfect for the dark multi-troubled boy.

One thing that shocked both himself and oddly Sasuke as well, was that Hinata lived alone. She said her father disowned her and left her inside the small house she lived in, alone. He was a big business man and supposingly she was going to inherit the business but he didn't like how she was. So, he casted her away, but still pays for her stay in the house. Kakashi was upset that such a man who do such a thing, it reminded him of Sasuke's father, Fugaku. Sasuke actually was quite emotional about it, surprising both himself and Hinata. He was silently angry but Hinata somehow managed to calm him down by hugging him.

The two had so much in common and honestly, Kakashi hoped they had a future together. It would make him proud.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-san." the two were about to go into their first hour class, but hearing Kakashi made them stop and turn to him. "You two have a good day, alright?"

They both nodded to him. Hinata hugged him and smiled sweetly again. "I-I'm grateful to you. I-I hope you h-have a great day too!"

Kakashi patted her and turned to walk down the hallway. "See ya."

Hinata and Sasuke waved goodbye to him and faced each other. Hinata blushed. "I-I f-feel like I-I get to k-know more a-about y-you the m-more I s-stay with you..."

Sasuke smiled, face still somewhat unemotional. "I enjoy you as well, my gateway. But, we have class now...learning is important, yes."

She smiled. "Hai. L-let's go."

* * *

Sasuke took his seat next to Naruto, who oddly wouldn't face him. The usually perky blonde was revealing a depressive expression. Sasuke raised a brow at the blonde.

"Naruto-kun. You're stressed." he stated. Naruto looked at him and whimpered a little. "Care to talk? No? Yes?"

Naruto sighed and looked him in the eye. "I-I need to talk to you...after class..."

Sasuke nodded and turned towards the front, facing the teacher, Iruka. He looked down at his beautiful desire and noticed that she, yet again was deep down in her studies. Hinata could feel his eyes on her and she smiled at him, then turned to finish her work. She was very happy, while Naruto was very depressed.

Sasuke frowned.

* * *

Sasuke walked up to the rooftop of the school. Naruto said to meet him there so he kept his promise. Just like the blonde stated, he was up there, looking more occupied than ever before. He looked deeply stressed and had tears coming down his face as he sat against the side of the wall, clutching his head.

"Naruto-kun." came Sasuke's unemotional and deep voice. Naruto looked up and stood, running over and hugging the raven-haired boy. Naruto began to cry uncontrollably as he began to sqeeze Sasuke. Sasuke's face was still unemotional but his eyes were wide.

"Sasuke-kun...I-I'm sorry!" Naruto cried. Sasuke's eyes went back to their normal piercing stare as he just stood silently, listening to the blonde cry. "I-I feel so alone..."

Naruto looked him in the eye and slowly began to move closer. Sasuke stepped back and Naruto froze. He was rejected. Sasuke wasn't interested.

"My father was right then..." he had a smile on his face that revealed his vunerability. "I-I'm just a lonely pathetic homosexual..." Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and looked him harshly in the face.

"Tell me." he stated raspily. "What's going on with you and your father?"

Naruto shook his head desperately. "No! I can't!"

Sasuke growled and revealed his sharp teeth. His breathing became erratic. "You will tell me. What...the...fuck...is your father putting into your fucking head!" his voice was almost demonic.

Naruto felt instant fear and whimpered. "I-If I tell you...promise you won't say a word!"

Sasuke calmed down and folded his arms. "I socialize with no one but you, my step parents, and my desire. And even so... that is not their business. I shall not speak of it. Now talk."

Naruto took a deep breath and sat down, leaning back against the wall again. "Alright... Well, you see... my father is an alcoholic. He's beaten me since I was little and also..." he lowered his head. "Raped me."

Sasuke frowned darkly but said nothing, standing silently, waiting for Naruto to finish.

"Ever since my mother left him, he began obsessive. He says I look like her, and since I'm the closet thing he's got to her, he continues to rape me, once every month. Things have been so bad for me, I-I never told anyone. I-I w-was...scared." he began cry. "I didn't want to seem weak! I didn't want him to kill for for telling! I didn't want...to let anyone know about the horrifying things he's done to me. It's too much to think about!"

Naruto wiped his tears and sniffed. "One time I brought Hinata to my house." he smiled. "She's one of the only people who know about this, other than you now." He sighed and his smile disappeared. "When she came, my father glared at her the entire time. Then, when she left, he slammed me against the wall and began to choke me. Telling me 'You'll never get a woman! You're a stupid, weak gay bitch!'... He said it so much that it sits in my head everyday. Everytime I fell for a girl he'd be there to taunt me about it. Soon...I just came to accept it. I'll never get a girl. I'm just like he said...I'm his bitch." tears slid down his face again.

Sasuke suddenly picked him up off the ground by his collar. Naruto was shocked at his strength. He lifted him as if he were nothing! Not to mention he was only using one arm. Sasuke's face was fumming with anger as he was grinding his teeth and breathing heavily.

"You give him the satisfaction of seeing you weak!" Naruto flinches. "You show that bastard that you are a man, because you **are**! You're not a fucking homosexual, you're a confused minor who's been fucked with since you were younger! You tell that bastard to take his two inches and choke on them his damned self! Tell him to **fuck off**!" he dropped the blonde to the ground and crouched down in front of him.

Sasuke's temper suddenly disappeared as he sighed and rubbed Naruto's hair, making the stressed blonde smile. Naruto felt like he had someone to lean on. Hinata was there, but now he had Sasuke. That was a good feeling. Sasuke smiled at the blonde and nodded to him.

"Naruto-kun. Your father got into your head rather violently now didn't he?" Naruto nodded. "Well, I hope my temper is enough to straighten you out." with that he stood and walked away, going back inside the school.

Naruto smiled the brightest he had in years. Sasuke reacted the way he did to give him the same image his dad did. Sasuke was showing him that what people say to him would stress him so much that he became emotionally vunerable. His father was wrong. He wasn't homosexual. His father wanted him to be so that he would never escape him and continue to fear him, and now that Naruto knew that, he decided that he would strengthen himself so that he wouldn't fear his father.

Naruto stood up and raced back inside the school, in the process, running into a beautiful blonde girl. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that..." the girl raised a brow and laughed. "I'm Naruto!" he shook her hand.

The girl giggled again and gave him a bright smile. "Ino. Ino Yamanaka." Naruto blushed harder. This Ino girl was very pretty.

He smiled internally as he helped her stand. "Say...you need someone to show you around?" he grinned cheekily when she gave him a 'yes'.

He already was starting to like her and they had just met.

* * *

Hinata sat isolated in the lunchroom. Sasuke told her he'd be back but that was over twenty minutes ago. She didn't mind being alone, but even Naruto was gone. Did something happen? She couldn't help but be curious.

"Hey, babe." Hinata's head snapped to look next to her. Standing next to her was a tall muscular boy. He had dark blue hair and golden colored eyes. He wore the school football team altire. She knew who he was. He was Kouji. The most conceded jerk in the school. He even had three girls looped on his muscular arms.

Hinata was quiet but continued to stare at him. What did he want with her? "M-may I-I help y-you?"

She whimpered when he laughed loudly and got close to her face. "You're so fucking cute. I wonder what you'd be like in my bed." Hinata's eyes lit up in fear as she looked around helplessly for help.

"Don't be scared baby. I'm gentle with the virgin's." he smirked arrogantly as he let his hand rub her leg and almost move up her light blue skirt. Hinata moved her leg and shouted for him to leave her alone.

Hinata gasped holding her cheek when he felt him slap her. "Don't be stupid bitch. I can get any girl I want! And I want you so you better--"

"Oi, big guy. Turn around." Hinata gasped happily. Koji and his girls turned around. Standing there was Sasuke, his face unemotional and his hands in his pockets.

"Who the fuck are you, emo boy?!" Koji stepped up to Sasuke, hovering over him by at least four inches. Sasuke showed no ounce of emotion just looked up at the jerk. "Move back you piece of shit, I'm gettin' me a girl."

Sasuke smirked and raised a brow. "You think I'm actually going to move?" Koji twitched. Sasuke's eyes lit up excitedly. "I'm not moving so you might as well try to get reed of me, ne?"

Koji growled. "You fucking dog! Do you know who I am!?" Koji looked ready to hit him. Hinata was deeply nervous now. Did Sasuke really think he could take him?! Was he crazy?!

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm sick and tired of the bullshit you know. Big guys standing around thinking they run shit. If you're so bad..." his eyes were challenging as he spread his arms. "Come on. Hit me." he smirked. "Or are you scared?"

At this time, Naruto and his new 'girlfriend' Ino came inside the lunchroom. Ino was chatting about her previous school but suddenly stopped and pointed towards the crowd that was forming. Naruto's eyes lit up as he saw Sasuke standing in the center challenging the school's biggest quarterback, Koji. Naruto gasped and grabbed Ino, tugging her over there.

Hinata saw Naruto and ran over. "Naruto-kun!" the two blondes looked over to her and moved to meet her halfway.

"Hinata-chan, what's going on?!" Naruto asked frantically as he saw Koji breathing raspily and Sasuke calmly standing, a smirk evident on his face.

Hinata hugged herself. "S-Sasuke-kun's t-trying to f-fight Koji!"

Naruto sighed. He knew it. He turned to Ino and saw her face was still confused. "Ino-chan. You stay here with Hinata-chan. I'm gonna go stop Sasuke-kun." before the blonde could protest against him, he was already gone. Ino looked at Hinata.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked. Hinata shook her head 'no'. Ino gulped, a feeling in her gut knowing that things weren't gonna end good.

Naruto pushed threw the crowd. "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke still didn't look at him. Finally, Naruto made it up to him and gripped his arm. "Sasuke-kun, stop!" he moved to whisper. "This guys a beast!"

Sasuke glared at him, making Naruto flinch a little. "I've beaten bigger." he smirked turning back to Koji. "Come on little kitten. Give me the best you've got."

Koji was fumming as he balled up his fist. "That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Koji ran up. Hinata and Ino covered their eyes and Naruto's eyes widened. Koji threw a punch... and to the shock of everyone, Sasuke caught it. Koji's eyes widened as he tried to pry his fist from Sasuke's tight grip. Yet again, Sasuke was using one hand. He smirked and looked at Naruto.

"Watch and learn...how a man takes care of a larger threat." Ino and Hinata had moved their hands now and were met with the biggest shock of their life. Sasuke let go of Koji's hand and with the exact hand he used to hold him off, he grabbed Koji's neck and pinned him to the wall. Everyone in the lunchroom watched silently as Koji screamed for help while Sasuke showed nothing but pure amusement. Naruto's mouth was hanging open in amazement.

"Let him go!" Naruto's eyes widened as he seen a couple of Koji's friends run up and almost hit Sasuke with a hammer. Suddenly, Naruto felt himself run up and punch the one with a hammer in the face, causing him to hit the floor. The other one growled and took advantage of Naruto's focus on the other and tackled him.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino screamed and saw the hammer wielder getting up to come hit Sasuke again. All she saw was a blur of black and watched in amazement as Hinata, carrying her bookbag, ran up and hit the hammer guy. He fell upon the impact of the purple bookbag hitting his face.

"N-No one t-touches S-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata shouted trying to sound brave.

Sasuke's attention was fully focused on Koji; who was at this moment losing oxygen quickly; but turned and looked at Hinata. He smirked excitedly. "My Gateway..." he then looked at Naruto and his eyes widened. Naruto was now on top of the guy beating in his face. Naruto's face was red with anger. Then, suddenly he saw another flash of blonde. There was a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail. She joined Hinata in beating the other guy with her purse, Hinata still using her bookbag.

In his lose of concentration, Koji escaped his grasp. He threw himself to the floor and reached for the abandoned hammer. Sasuke looked at him and Koji began charging back him again, hammer ready. Sasuke smirked grabbed the hammer, yanking the bigger boy again. This time though, Koji fell to the floor and Sasuke sat on his back.

"That's all kitten?" Koji turned slightly glared at Sasuke who was using his body as a chair. "You disgust me." he snarled at the boy and throwing the hammer in the trash can quite far from him.

At this time, the sercurity finally came inside the lunchroom. The other kids, little to Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino's knowledge were screaming in horror at the scene in front of them. Naruto had blood on his fist. He literally was beating the boy to death. Hinata and Ino were so furious they too didn't acknowledge that the boy beneath them was unconscious, so they continued to beat him. And as for Koji, his breath was lacking and his eyes were bloodshot red.

Sercurity took everyone involved in the fight and cuffed them.

* * *

Kakashi came to the school with Anko. Worried expressions on their faces. Upon seeing Sasuke in the principals office, they desperately ran inside. They both gasped when they saw that Hinata was there too. Her hair was in disorder and there's was blood on her shirt. They noticed a blonde haired boy with blood all over him and another blonde who was a female was there too. Blood was on her jeans.

Anko ran over and jumped onto Sasuke, almost hitting him in the face with her fist. Sasuke grabbed both of her hands and stopped her, causing her to fall across his lap. Kakashi's eyes widened. He didn't expect Anko to react that way. Then again, she was prone to throw punches unexpectedly.

"Sasuke you bastard! You always get us so worried about you! We were scared for you!" Anko was struggling to throw punches at the mysterious boy but he calmly restricted her ability to do so.

Kakashi looked at Hinata who's expression was that of worry. He then looked at the two blondes. The girl had her arms around the boy as he was silent. She also was rubbing cheeks with him. Suddenly, the door opened again, and in popped a police officer and an odd looking boy.

The officer was a male and was tall with a cap on his head and black slanted eyes. He wore a simple blue, black, and police uniform. Somehow he looked higher ranked than the average officer. And the boy next to him had short white spikey hair. His eyes were lavender and he had some deathly pale skin. His outfit was all black and consisted of black jeans and a black vest, surprisingly much like Sasuke's clothing.

"Good evening. I am Officer Ibiki," the big guy spoke getting a good look at everyone. "This young man behind me is Suigetsu." the guy named Suigetsu nodded to everyone and then averted his attention to the ceiling. "He's meerly here to observe, so you are not to speak to him." he moved away from the door. "I'm going to have to ask the adults to leave as I question these four."

Kakashi and Anko nodded and looked back Sasuke, who's face was indifferent but he turned toward Hinata and gripped hands with her. She was looking quite depressed, but upon feeling his hand she put on a small smile. Kakashi and Anko looked back at Officer Ibiki and then exited.

Ibiki signaled for Suigetsu to close the door, which he did. "Alright. I'm going to start by asking what happened to make such a fight break out." Suigetsu took out a notepad from his back pocket and grabbed a pen from Ibiki's pocket.

"What's this I hear about you attacked, Koji-san, Sasuke-san?" all of their eyes lit up.

"Sasuke-san didn't attack that bastard!" Ino shouted.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "Koji tried to punch him so he choked his ass up! It was all a self defense act! At first I tried to stop it and then suddenly here's these other two guys trying to attack Sasuke-kun, so we all tried to help!"

"By beating him in the face, brutally?!" Ibiki countered leaning to look Naruto in the face.

Naruto didn't back down, he didn't even flinch. He moved closer to Ibiki's face, red with anger. "Bastard had a damn hammer! What the fuck would you do?!"

Ino tugged on Naruto's shirt. "Naruto-kun...don't curse at the police. They can hold that against you!"

Sasuke observed Naruto with pride. Naruto finally had fight in him and wasn't about to back down. Hinata too watched Naruto in awe. This was the first time since she met him that she seen him stand up for himself and fight back.

Naruto slid down in his seat, deciding to listen to Ino. "Besides, Hinata-chan and Ino-chan jumped in because the hammer guy got up again and tried to strike Sasuke-kun again. They decided to jump in and stop him."

Ibiki shook his head and looked back and forth between Hinata and Ino. "So, you two think it's okay to beat someone with a bookbag and purse?"

Ino frowned. "We're females! You think we can actually take on a guy that big? The only reason I jumped into the fight was because I saw that Hinata-chan here is way to small to try that! I had to do something! So I helped her out, ya know! You would help too if you saw someone in need! You're an officer!"

Ibiki leaned back slightly at the intensity of the blonde. She had a point. He most likely would have assisted. Especially if someone's wielding something as dangerous as a hammer.

Hinata smiled at Ino. She'd just met the girl but she already liked her. It was very nice of her to jump in and help her out. Ino turned and looked at the raven haired beauty and smiled giving her a thumbs up. Hinata nodded to her, presenting the blonde with her own charming smile. They were now friends.

"So?" Sasuke spoke for the first time. "What are you going to do? All of those boys got the injuries they got from encouraging a fight." he stood up, stuffing his hands inside his pocket. "Besides... it would've never happened, had _Koji_ not tried to force himself on **my** lover."

Ibiki raised a brow. "You're lover?"

Sasuke held out his hand, presenting Hinata. "This is my lover." Hinata turned red with blush. "I came over and told him to back off. He was trying to force her to have intercourse with her. Might I remind you it was in the lunchroom?"

Ibiki eyes softened a little. "So...this all occurred because Koji-san was forcing himself on this girl here?" Sasuke and Hinata nodded. "So, Koji-san tries to force himself on Hyuuga-san, you tell him to back off, he declines and tries to fight you, you choke him up, his friends try and jump in, Uzumaki-san, Hyuuga-san, and Yamanaka-san jump on them to stop them, and then the sercurity arrives."

They all nodded and Naruto was about to speak, but the door opened. Standing there was Koji and his friends. Koji had tears going down his face while he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him and if it were possible to stab someone with twenty knives, Koji would be dead due to Sasuke's glare.

"You bastard!" Koji started. "You attacked me and beat me like this!"

Sasuke raised a brow but said nothing. Ibiki decided to speak. "He attacked you? But--"

Sasuke finally spoke. "You dare..." Koji looked at him harder. Sasuke looked up, his face was enough to put fear inside a tiger. "You dare **lie** on me?" he walked up to the boy, making him back away in fear. "I **hate** liars!"

Ibiki stood up and pushed Koji outside of the door. Then, he turned around and looked at Sasuke. "What the-- This shit is too confusing for me."

* * *

Anko and Kakashi ran up to Sasuke and hugged the crap out of him. Sasuke looked at them questionally. "We heard everything!" Anko started with a smile. "You kicked that bastard's ass! I'm so proud of you!"

Kakashi patted his back. "Good job."

Sasuke pulled away from their grasp. "Thank you but, I have some work to attend to." he then turned from them and walked down the hallway, towards the back exit.

Kakashi looked at his wife. "What's wrong with him?" Anko shrugged and looked at the rest of the kids that were coming out of the office. The two blonde's (Naruto and Ino) were poking at each other playfully, while Hinata was observing them; giggling.

"I guess the worse is that they're suspended. But from the way things seem... My guess is that things are fine." Anko stated putting an arm around Kakashi's waist.

Kakashi looked back at the exit that Sasuke just left from. "I wonder what could be his problem though..."

* * *

Sasuke was outside at the moment, in the back alley. He was kicking over trash cans and punching the side of the bricked building. There were huge dents in the concrete from his punches, while Sasuke meerly had a couple of scratches on his knuckles.

Sasuke growled loudly and grabbed another trash can tossed it across the alley way. "_**Bastard**_! He thinks he can make _**due with me**_!! I'll be **damned** if I _**sit back and let him **__**lie**__** about me that way**_!!" He stopped and instantly calmed down, a sick smirk coming to his face. "_I'll get reed of him...yes...that's what I'll do_." he began to laugh uncontrollably. "_I'll get reed of him just like I did my foolish father! Yes...That's what I'll do_!"

He stopped his laughing and looked at the cloudy sky. Rain clouds were beginning to form. "Yes...because _God damns all liars_... May they burn in _hell_..."

Sasuke then turned and began to walk down the alleyway. He would see to it that Koji never--ever _lied_ about him again.

..._Never again_...

* * *

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. Oh yes people. Sasuke's lost it now! And may I present to you now, the beginning to the horror. Can anyone see what Sasuke's future may be like, yet? Well, I might as well go ahead and say that "Mask" does indeed have a sequel. What is the sequel about...? You'll have to find out! Hehe.

HAPPY B-DAY TO SASUKE-KUN!

Please R and R and I'll update quickly. I'm very excited about these upcoming chapters. See ya and thanks.

-VioNiFly-


	5. Incubus

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the update and I hope you enjoy. Just a little heads up, I don't know much about how crime scene investigations go...but I watch "CSU" (Crime Scene University) and I'll go by what I watched on there and on "Most Evil" and "Law and Order: SVU", lol. If you know how they actually are, tell me in a private message and help me out. I'll edit the chap and everything.

Sorry for the troubles and here's your update.

* * *

_Incubus_

_"I am the God of imaginary light...The hunter of dreams...You feel me as I touch you in your sleep... I am the demon that traps you in the the darkness...Forever..."_

* * *

Kakashi sat silent in the living room. The t.v. was on but oddly he wasn't watching it. Instead he was just staring at the ceiling. His left foot sat on the couch while his right foot was flat on the carpet, making his position look unconfortable. His left arm was swung over the back of the couch, his right hung loosely to the floor. If someone walked in at this moment, they'd probably think he was dead.

He groaned and clutched his chest. "This...feeling is back. The feeling of dread..." he mumbled to himself.

He hadn't had that feeling in a long time. The last time he felt that...was when his sister, Mikoto had died. He never knew why he would get those tingles in his chest, but came to discover that he was a sign that one of his loved ones was either in danger or in some sort of pain themself.

Whenever Anko was depressed, he would get the distressed feeling. Sometimes when Sasuke was angry he felt it as well. It was a rather annoying tingle and for some odd reason, it always made him get depressed and detached.

"Kakashi?" he lifted his head up, seeing his wife. Anko stood towards the end of the couch, a concerned expression on her face. She looked at his disoriented figure and moved his left foot so she could have a seat.

Kakashi sat up at this time. "I think...Sasuke must really be upset." he mumbled.

Anko raised a brow. "Oh, the tingle again?" Kakashi nodded and she sighed. "How would you feel if you were almost framed by a jerk who claimed you attacked him? You'd wanna kick ass too I bet." she clicked off the t.v., appearing annoyed by the cheering. She hated car shows.

Kakashi let out a short chuckle. "I'm not as violent as you and Sasuke." Anko glared and Kakashi's face went paranoid. "S-sorry, koi..." He moved closer to her and put his arm around her, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "Where is he?"

Anko pointed towards the ceiling. "He's upstairs with Hinata-chan." she smirked. "They're in _loooooove_." she let out a small giggle.

Kakashi smiled, then his face returned to his former expression, concern. "He must be still angry. I keep getting the tingle."

Anko looked him in the eye. "Kakashi, it might be someone else. Like Itachi or Shizune..." she ballled her left fist up and pounded down on her right one, gripping it. "I meant to tell you! Shizune said she'll be coming over tomorrow, and Itachi said that he should be with her."

Kakashi grinned. "I bet Sasuke will be happy to see his sibs again."

Anko nodded. "Should we go tell him?"

Kakashi shook his head and cuddled closer to her. "Nope. Let's let him get a little surprise." Anko laughed and snuggled closer as well. She rubbed her swelling tummy and smiled.

She couldn't wait to have the baby.

* * *

Hinata layed across Sasuke's bed, reading one of his books. The book was rather interesting, talking about different forms of art. She didn't know that the quiet loner was into art. She too was fond of art in some forms...though Hinata couldn't draw worth crap.

Sasuke was doing push-ups. He was in the middle of the floor, in perfect view for Hinata to look at him. He was overly quiet, which kind of made her weary to speak to him. Not only was he mute but he was even more emotionless than before. She could tell something was wrong and suddenly she felt the need to say something.

"S-Sasuke-kun, a-are y-you o-okay?" she didn't mean to stutter, but she certainly didn't want him to sit up and maybe glare at her or something.

Sasuke stopped in mid-push-up and looked at her. She observed him and of course blushed. He had his shirt off, revealing his perfect muscles to her. His hair was loose and slightly clinging to him due to his sweat, and to add to his sexiness, his black sweatpants were slightly hanging off his waist.

Hinata thought she was going to die from exposure to too much sex symbolism, but finally the muted male spoke. "I'm fine, my gateway." she let out a sigh of relief. "I was just a little fustrated, but I'm feeling much better now, yes." his face was expressionless but a small smirk came to his face. He stood and moved over towards her.

Hinata sat up straight, letting her legs hang over the edge of his bed. She closed the book she was reading and sat it next to her. Sasuke hovered over and then lowered himself to kiss her. Hinata blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Soon, he was on top of her, but they still didn't stop their passionate lip-locking. Finally, Hinata pulled away to breathe.

"W-wow..." she whispered, her blush still present. "T-that t-tongue of yours is a-amazing..." she touched her lips, recalling the feeling of his tongue dominating hers a couple seconds ago.

Sasuke smirked and licked her cheek, intensifying the shy beauty's blush. "You are amazing, my gateway." he captured her lips again.

Hinata moaned into his mouth. "Oh Sasuke-kun...say you love me...p-please?" she whispered, running her left hand through his soft black hair.

Sasuke pulled her closer to his body, beginning his assault on her delicate neck. He chuckled a little and licked her. "I love you, my gateway..." he nipped her neck slightly, earning a small yelp from her.

Hinata felt a burst of happiness erupt from her. "Oh Sasuke-kun...I-I wanna...m-marry you!"

Sasuke stopped abruptly, making Hinata's heart sink. Did she screw up? She sadden slightly. To her surprise, Sasuke moved to look her in the face, he wore a unreadable smile. "My gateway wishes to be...my paradise?"

Hinata's eyes were bright with joy. "Y-yes! W-whatever your paradise is..."

Sasuke chuckled again, causing Hinata to get shivers. His laughs were so...exhilarating. They sent shivers up and down her spine. "My paradise is my Heaven." he sat up slightly, taking her left hand and kissing it. He closed his eyes, his famous grin peeking out. "I'll see to it that you will be..." he opened his piercing stones. "Uchiha Hinata."

Hinata blushed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lips with much passion. "Thank you." she then pulled away and hugged him tightly.

While Hinata was embracing him, she failed to notice the horrifying smile that plagued her lover's face.

* * *

"Ibiki-san! Ibiki-san!" Ibiki turned his head from the gruesome sight in front of him. Looking behind him, he saw Suigetsu running toward him. The boy was practically sprinting down the hallway like he was about to be killed.

"What is it, Suigetsu?" The pale boy stopped and kneeled over to take a breath. He'd run the entire way there.

"I heard about what happened, any leads?" He asked, observing the scene in front of him. He almost puked and shivered a little due to the intensity.

Police covered the small home they were inside. There had been a shocking murder and the sight was almost unbelievable. The person who had done the deed most likely was an obsessed and crazied sadist. One of the worst kind.

The body belonged to a male and he had died inside his own home. The body lay in front of the fireplace, burnt to a crisp. The most horrifying thing was that the body was positioned in the most odd position...

The hands of the victim were clutching the knife lodged in his throat. His legs were tied together with an electric cord, which was now crisp as well. The most surprising thing was that nothing else in the house was touched. Nothing was out of place, everything was neat and tidy.

Suigetsu shook his head. "What are we gonna do?" he looked a bit shaken, but calmed instantly when Ibiki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. From the way things look... It defintely was a murder. Well catch the bastard, don't worry." Ibiki moved to crouch down in front of the body. Suigetsu turned to look around, the police were still searching threw. He began to wonder where the CSI were.

"Where's the--" Ibiki interrupted him.

"They're on their way. Oddly enough, there was another death found right before this body was discovered." Ibiki stood back up and began to walk to the front door of the house, Suigetsu following behind him.

Suigetsu was shaking again at this time. His blood would get all excited when he saw these scenes. It made him feel thrilled because that meant he got to chase someone else down. Ibiki turned to his pale partner.

"Did you take your medicine today?" he questioned, raising his brow. The only time Suigetsu acted this way, was when he forgot to take his meds.

Suigetsu nodded. "Yeah, I take them everyday. That doesn't mean I still don't get excited."

Ibiki sighed to himself. He had to remember to cut the boy some slack. It's not often you have a boy suffering from Paranoia following behind you as a prodigy. It just happened to be that Suigetsu would get shivers of anxiety whenever he saw the potential of chasing murderers. He was a natural born hunter, and was used by the Government for such.

It saddened him. To see a 18 year old boy be used as a hunter for such deeds. The Government was certainly sick.

"Excuse me." Suigetsu and Ibiki turned around. There was a woman. She wore a long blue jacket and a dark blue shower cap was on her head. Her eyes were a dark blue, giving her a piercing stare. Hooked on her left arm was a red bag. "I'm with the CSI. This is my zone, ne?"

Ibiki gasped slightly and slapped his forehead. "I know who you are! Suigetsu, this is Temari Nariyasu. The most prominent crime scene investigator of the century."

The investigator, Temari, smirked. "The century?" she laughed, shifting a little. "Nah. Just well known here in Konoha."

Suigetsu eyed her up and down. "You're so young...can you really do it?" he frowned. "Ah, whatever. Just give me a suspect so I can get on with my chase."

Ibiki frowned, close to walking over and fussing at his apprentice. Suigetsu needed to show a lot more respect for people, seriously. "Suigetsu! You don't--"

Temari held her hand up, silencing the officer. "Officer Ibiki Morino, is it?" she questioned him.

Ibiki shook his head but then stopped and nodded 'yes', rather quickly. "That's correct. And this here is my apprentice, Suigetsu Hoshigaki."

Temari sighed. "I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the near future." she moved past the two and stopped in front of the door, turning back to face them. "See ya around." she then went inside, the front door clicking behind her.

Suigetsu snorted. "If she weren't so cocky, I'd probably hit on her." he turned to Ibiki. The higher rank was silently standing there, mind occupied. "Jeez, look at you old man. Almost blew our cover there."

Ibiki groaned. "I know. I almost fucked up the mission." he looked up to the sky, observing the cloudy, dark skies. "Looks like rain's coming."

Suigetsu grinned. "Rain or fucking snow, I'll catch the bastard that's responsible." Ibiki growled silently thinking about how arrogant his apprentice was. "I kick that much ass."

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He had to admit, he wanted to get the person too. Whoever this guy/girl was, they were clever.

_Who could do this?_

* * *

Ino sat a couple of her books inside her tall locker. She was so tired of carrying all of them around. Here she was, lugging around five heavy textbooks. She must have been crazy to actually think that she could do so much.

After closing her locker and turning the combination to '0', she sighed and leaned against it, hugging her three books to her chest. Finally she, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were allowed to come back to school. They had been suspended for what seemed like a year. Luckily for her, her parents weren't upset with her. In fact they were proud of her for stepping in to help someone in need. What a relief for her. She got to watch t.v and talk to Naruto all day.

Ino almost blushed thinking about her blonde charmer. He was so adorable... a bit weird...but cute none-the-less. In the time that they'd been suspended from school, the two bonded. He came over her house and even her parents liked him. Ino was sure that Naruto would be the one she'd marry.

"Ino-chan..." Ino turned to her right to see her new friend, Hinata. The raven haired beauty was wearing all black leather, consisting of a mini skirt, fitted vest (that fit extremely tight around her large breasts), and a hat; simular to her boyfriend, Sasuke's.

Ino guessed that her new fashion was curtesy of said dark boy. "Hina-chan? You look very...dark." she giggled nervously at her lack of better word.

Hinata blushed. "S-Sasuke-kun said I l-look nice in black..." Well that confirmed her suspicions.

Ino smiled. Hinata did look very pretty in the dark color. "You do! Maybe I should consider..." she looked down at her own outfit. She was wearing a orange fitted shirt (thanks to her beloved), a very, very short white mini skirt, and black capri leggens.

Hinata was about to speak again, but there was an interruption. Ino and her turned to see a bunch of girls coming from outside of Iruka's classroom. They were crying very loudly. Hinata recongnized one of them as one of Koji's girl's, she had green hair.

One with purple hair was crying very loudly. "I can't believe this!" she cried.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other and then walked towards the commotion. They couldn't ask what was going on because Iruka was escorting one of them towards the principals office. So, Ino just walked inside the classroom, Hinata following behind her.

Seeing her blonde lover, Ino called to him. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto was standing by Sasuke, who stood, slightly hunchbacked. Naruto looked confused while Sasuke had his normal expression caking his face. Upon hearing his girlfriend call him, Naruto turned to Sasuke for a minute, locked eyes with him, then walked over to her. Sasuke followed behind him quietly.

Ino hugged him but pulled away quickly. "What's going on?" at this time, Hinata and Sasuke looped arms with each other; Sasuke observing her outfit, a smirk evident on his face.

Naruto sighed, his face dropped a little. "They found Koji...dead yesterday."

Ino and Hinata gasped. Ino looked at the broken girls and back. "How'd he...?" she trailed off a little.

Naruto sighed again. "He commited suicide. He stabbed himself in the chest and before he died of bloodloss...he set himself on fire..."

Hinata gasped. "That's horrible! E-even i-if he wasn't the b-best of pe-people..."

"That wasn't suicide." all heads turned behind them. Much to their surprise...it was Suigetsu. Even more shocking, he was alone. Had they had not been so stunned they probably would have wondered where the taller male was.

"Mr. Hoshigaki?" Ino questioned. She hoped she got the name right. Her biggest concern though, was why he was there. "Can we help you?"

Suigetsu smirked and turned to look at Sasuke. Said boy at this time was silently staring at him, looking mighty annoyed. "Oi, I came to talk with you."

Hinata's eyes widened. "W-why d-do y-you need S-Sasuke-kun?"

Suigetsu looked at her and winked. "Don't worry babe. I'll bring your lover back soon." Hinata turned red in embarassment.

Naruto glared at him. "What the hell do you want with him?"

Suigetsu was growing annoyed now and was about to fuss, but Sasuke spoke up. "I'll come with you. Naruto, watch my paradise for me."

Naruto's eyes widened and noticed Hinata turn red again. He then knew that Hinata now had a new nickname. "Alright."

Ino was about to speak but stopped when she noticed Hinata shake her head. Hinata grasped her lover's arm. "C-come back p-please?" she begged.

Sasuke nodded, without looking at her. His full concentration on his white haired counterpart. "You three go on. I'll be back, yes."

Hinata whimpered a little when Sasuke moved away from her, following behind Suigetsu. Ino watched silently, observing how simular the two males were. They both seemed very secretive and had a arrogance to them. Suigetsu's was rather extraverted, while Sasuke's cockiness was introverted. Not only these comparisons gave hints to their commoness, but the other fact was that everytime she'd seen the two of them, they wore black. She never did understand people like them.

Naruto was silent as well. Something about that Suigetsu just didn't seem right. Adding onto his distrust, he didn't fail to miss the look Suigetsu gave him before they disappeared into the crowds of crying students.

He gave him that smug look. Naruto was sure that Suigetsu was up to something. But, Ino scolded him already about fussing at policemen. He'd listen to his blonde sweetheart this time, but if Suigetsu ever did do something out of line...he'd be sure to take care of him.

"Class," all heads turned to see Iruka come back inside of his classroom. "I'm going to have to ask you to take your seats. Also, if this is not your class, I apologize, but Principal Tsunade has asked that you go to class."

Ino sighed. "Well, guess I'll be seeing you two later." she moved to give Naruto a hug and smiled sincerely at Hinata.

Naruto returned her hug and looked at Hinata briefly, then turned back to Ino. "Yeah... if we find out anything, I'll come get you."

Hinata nodded. "S-see you later, Ino-chan."

Both of them waved 'goodbye' to Ino, watching her exit the class. The two then took their seats, but of course both of their minds were surrounded by concern for Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Suigetsu and Sasuke stood in the back alley. The same back alley that Sasuke was trashing days before. Sasuke was casually leaning against the red brick wall of the school, while Suigetsu sat on top of one of the closed top, metal trash cans. The alleyway was dark and rain was threatning to fall from the sky.

"So, what is it that you want?" Sasuke spoke for the first time, since their arrival. Irritation was evident on his handsome features.

Suigetsu chuckled a little. "You did it, didn't you?"

There was a long silence.

Sasuke's hat was covering his eyes right now, but a chilling smirk was planted on his face. Suigetsu looked at him and smirked as well. "I knew it."

"You want a metal for your troubles?" Sasuke spat slightly. He folded his arms and crossed his right leg over his left.

Suigetsu almost winced when a drop of rain hit his face. "No. I'm not even here to turn you in." he looked to the ground, observing the rain drops that were forming puddles now. It was close to pouring.

"Then why are you here?"

Suigetsu still didn't look at him. "You see, I admire your murder abilities." He heard Sasuke shift and decided to continue. "Call it weird, but you're damn cool. You can do murder and make it appear to be whatever you want it to be."

He stood now and faced the sky, allowing rain to hit his face. "You killed Koji with such...dexterity. I...want you to tell me how you did it. How did you get everyone, except me, to actually believe that this guy commited suicide?"

"It's quite simple actually." Sasuke spoke, his eyes closed, rain hitting the top of his hat. "Would you like to hear about it in detail?" he chuckled a little.

Suigetsu closed his eyes slightly. "Yeah."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Well. I'll start by telling you a little more about me, considering you seem to know a nice amount as of now anyway." Suigetsu didn't say or do anything. He stood quietly, still facing the sky.

Sasuke continued. "You see, I know how to play with the mind of what some would call _normal_. _Normals_ have such vunerable minds. Their abilities with empathy make them perfect targets for stress. You show a little fear to them, show a little anger, show a little love and what happens...? They cling to you. They do your bidding without second thoughts. And soon...I surround their thoughts, dreams and everything that brings the imagination to life. Through false empathy, you can achieve anything."

"Empathy..." Suigetsu's eyes widened. "This is why you couldn't fool me... A person with chemical embalances in the brain can sometimes lack empathy...apathy. I have apathy because I am--"

"Suffering from Paranoia." Suigetsu turned to Sasuke, shock plagued his features. How did Sasuke know that?!

"Ah yes, it's quite easy to identify what's wrong with another person. An Autistic child is the least likely to express empathy...but of course their are many other disorders that bring upon distress." Sasuke's smirk intensified.

Suigetsu walked up to him, recieving eye contact. "How did you kill Koji?" A large crack of lightning lit up the area for a moment.

Sasuke's face remained cocky. "I warn you. My methods for death and torture are dare I say...that of a nightmare."

* * *

Ino's entire class watched the news in silent horror. There was a special on how the Government was planning a new type of slavery. Inslaving the mentally distressed. Ino's eyes were glued to the screen. What was wrong with society?! Whatever happened to teens being able to hang out all times of night and get drunk and what-not? Now all of a sudden, even if you had a minor case of alcoholism, the Government was willing to bring punishment.

"We can't have these types of people running around here, endangering our fellow citizens!" explained a man in a black and white tuxedo. His hair was long and surprisingly to Ino, he had the same eyes as Hinata. But he was much, much older.

The screen then showed a woman and her baby. The woman had long wavy black hair and ruby red eyes. She was dressed in a white silk-like fabric dress. Her baby was in her arms and he looked to be about six years old. He too was dressed in white. "They can't do this to our children! My baby here... his name is Takari. And...he's Schizophrenic! And because of this, the Government is trying to take him away from me! We can't let them!"

Before the news reporter could come onto the screen, Ino's attention was directed towards the door. The classroom was so dark that she believed if she was quiet, she could sneak out and go get Naruto and Hinata. She never knew much about disorders, but she remembered Naruto telling her that he was Homophobic and Hinata was suffering from Anxiety and Depression.

She stood slowly and made her way towards the door...

* * *

Suigetsu was dumbfounded. How could a person use people as a toy so... easily? From what Sasuke told him, he was quite sure that Sasuke had a chilling ability to get inside your head and...

_**Push you to commit suicide.**_

Suigetsu continued to look the crazied boy in the eye. "I have a request for you."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Oh? And what is that?"

"You hate liars. Well, so do I. And as of right now, there is a world wide lie going around."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "So Satan's on the prow?" his face went dark and he growled a bit. For a second, he almost looked like a demon.

Suigetsu nodded. "Yeah. The Government are the liars. And well..." he trailed off a bit and looked to the storming sky above. "I need you to kill them. I'll cover you through all of it."

Sasuke frowned. "They're not lying about _me_." he shifted and began to turn away, moving down the wet alleyway.

Before he got too far away, Suigetsu made sure to add, "They're lying about all mental patients. They want us locked away because we are a danger to the _normals_." Sasuke stopped. "They say that if we are locked away...everyone will be happy. They say that _God_ put everyone on this earth to be perfect."

Sasuke continued to walk. Suigetsu shouted this time. "One of them is the father of your _Paradise_!"

Sasuke's eyes lit up with a secret flame. Hinata's father. How he hated him so. He was just like Fugaku...and like Fugaku, he too would suffer for his lies. The death of a liar is the most pleasant death ever.

_God **damns** all liars..._ **May they burn in hell**_._

* * *

Ino closed the classroom door behind her, slowly. Hearing the soft 'click', she turned, only to run into a familiar person.

"Oh, Sasuke! Sorry about that!" she apologized, nervously. Sasuke didn't even stop, he just kept going. Ino raised a brow in confusion. "Oi...are you okay?" she jogged up to him, making sure to keep slight distance.

"_Tell my paradise I'm leaving_." was all he said, before disappearing down the hallway. Ino stood silent, frozen in space for a reason unknown to herself.

"Somethings wrong... This may be even worse than before..."

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Well people, only two more chapters and then this baby's done! I know the chap was bloody confusing, but the next chapter will clear things up and **SPOILER, SPOILER**, You get to find out how Sasuke killed Fugaku and Koji. He's a cunning bastard isn't he? **And**, expect to see Itachi and Shizune next time as well.

Please R and R because it's makes me happy. Yeah, I suck but come on...spare me! Even if the chap was horrible I feel I still need a little help and support! (cries)

-VioNiFly-


	6. Clandestine

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! I'm trying to hurry up and update this story and "The Unusual, Unfortunate, and Unexpected", so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and someone mentioned Aspburgers, yeah, I was gonna use that one but I have no place for it right now... So I'll be working on that one, Dementia, ADHD: Hyper-activity, and heck, I got a servere need for a Autistic person, so yeah, I'm working on it. THANKS ANYWAY! (All caps because you're awesome for looking up a disorder)

Warnings for: Intense Violence and Horrific Themes.

**QUESTION: **Someone requested a lemon... would you guys/girls approve? I actually planned for it but I wasn't sure... If so, the lemon will be in the sequel.

* * *

_Clandestine_

_"We all tell secrets around the fire... When I reveal my motives... Can you keep the secret...? Or will you burn under the flames...?"_

* * *

Hinata panted heavily. She'd finally arrived at Sasuke's house and she couldn't be happier. She'd ran from the school, all the way to his house after hearing from Ino that he'd left early. She was extremely curious as to why he left school so abruptly. It wasn't like him to leave school. He always valued education so Hinata instantly knew something was troubling him.

She ran up to the doorstep, exhausted from running, at the least ten miles. She knocked softly on the front door. Lavender eyes met Amber. "A-Anko-san, is S-Sasuke-kun here?"

Anko's eyes widened. "Eh? Hinata?" she poked her head outside the door and looked up and down the street. She then pulled the petite beauty into the house.

Hinata walked over to the couch and sat down, straightening out her skirt. Anko took a seat next to her. "Sasuke hasn't come home today... I don't know where he is..."

Hinata's eyes lowered to her lap. "Y-You d-don't m-mind i-if I s-stayed here until he g-gets back, do you?"

Anko smiled and rubbed her back comforting her. "Not at all. If you like, you can go up to his room."

Hinata looked at her and gave her a small smile. "T-Thank you..." Anko nodded and stood, Hinata rising next to her. The purple haired beauty showed her to the stairs, winking at her and then walked off towards the kitchen.

Hinata smiled again and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Arriving up the stairs, Hinata made a swift turn into Sasuke's room. She almost laughed, noticing that Sasuke's door was still not there. She looked around the room, clean as always. His room was covered with the scent of vanilla and brown sugar. Hinata had grown fond of that smell the more she stayed around her raven haired prince. He was such a perfect guy.

She sat on his bed, sitting her bookbag and purse down onto the floor. Sighing, she laid back onto the soft mattress...only to feel something very hard hit her back.

"Itai!" she cried softly, sitting up instantly. She looked behind her and felt around the bed, feeling the object again. It was hard and rectangle shaped. "A book...?" she tore back the covers, surprised to see the green book from before. "I remember this book..." she looked back towards the doorway, hearing and seeing nothing. It couldn't help to take a peek, would it?

"I need to sit somewhere else..." she said softly to herself. She looked around again and her eyes locked on Sasuke's closet. She could sit in there and read! She took another brief glance towards the doorway and then quickly got up and moved inside his closet, shutting the door quietly behind her.

It was dark inside the closet, making Hinata groan in annoyance. How could she read in the dark? Remembering she had her cellphone in her pocket, she took it out, clicking a random button to make the phone light up. It lit up with a blue light, shining onto the green book. Of course it was rather annoying to have to keep clicking a button in order to maintain light, but Hinata really didn't care at the moment. She wanted to know more about her lover. She smiled and sat down onto the piles of shoes, shifting to become more comfortable. Now she could read without any problems.

Opening the book to the first page, Hinata's eyes were met with a photo of Sasuke when he was very young. Underneath the photo was a note. _Me at age 6. _Hinata smiled, thinking how cute he was when he was younger. Sasuke was reading a children's bible and he looked to be deeply interested. Her fingers then moved to the edge of the page, turning it.

Hinata had made it all the way to the center of the book, all that she'd seen was nothing more than innocent little pictures of Sasuke when he was little, while he would give little explainations on his favorite bible stories. Nothing odd, or wrong.

Suddenly, Hinata turned to the next page and was stunned to see a picture of her... while she was asleep. The picture focused on her full body, making it appear that Sasuke had taken the picture while she lay asleep on his bed. Her eyes widened and she cocked her head to the side and read the bottom of the page. It stated _My Gateway and my sweet virgin. _She blushed a little and continued to read...

_My gateway is as pure as they can get. A perfect bride sent from the Heaven's above. I will use her to birth my children... that way more people will come out as perfect as we are. _Hinata stopped and her face turned confused. What...? _My gateway is so wonderful, it makes me almost sad that she will only benefit me in certain ways. I treasure her more than any other person I'd ever met. She's so sweet, but it angers me that I cannot reveal as much as I want to... I wish to reveal my plans, but if I do... will she judge me?_

"Why would I judge you, Sasuke-kun...?" Hinata whispers softly to herself as she turns the page. On the next page is a picture of her when she was in the library those days earlier. The picture is her when sat at the computer...

"Wait..." Hinata noticed that something was behind her in the photo. The picture shows that the computer screen is focused on her face... but something was behind her. Hinata squinted her eyes to try and see, no avail. The blue light on her phone wasn't bright enough.

"Sasuke!" Hinata jumped slightly, almost hitting her head on the wall. Suddenly, there was a female in the room outside the closet door. Hinata remained quiet, hoping whoever it was, they wouldn't open the closet and see her.

"He hasn't come home yet." Hinata's eyes widen as she listens to the familiar voice. It was Kakashi!

"Well, how's he been?" Another male voice. Hinata shifted slightly from her position and pressed her ear against the door.

Hinata heard Kakashi sigh. "He's been okay, but lately I've been noticing a slight change in his behavior. Like he's...more short patient."

"How so?" comes the female voice again. Hinata heard more shifting and guessed they were pacing the room or something. She made another silent prayer that they wouldn't open the closet door.

"I can't really say..." came Kakashi's voice again. "He hasn't been talking to me much lately."

"Oi, wait a second... Who's bag is this?"

Hinata froze as the male voice spoke. They'd found her bags! How stupid was she to leave them right in the floor?! Hinata began to fidget, only to slip on a pair of shoes, and close her phone. Great! Now she had no light! Could the situation get any worse? Her answer came when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Shit!" she whispered silently to herself, fiddling around for her phone. She finally found it, seeing the caller ID say 'Ino'. She almost picked it up...

"You guy's hear something?" comes the female voice. Hinata freezes and brings both her hands to her chest, holding them tightly there. She remains silent inside the closet, her phone still vibrating.

"Shizune-neechan, you should check your phone instead of getting so paranoid. It might be vibrating." the male voice adds and Hinata hears more shifting. ...He's getting closer to the closet...

"I don't have my cell on vibrate. If it were my phone, you'd be hearing the nokia tone."

Hinata curses inside her head. Finally, much to her relief, the phone stops vibrating. She sighs quietly and moves to pick it up. As she sits back up, she shifts the book in her lap slightly... a sudden image comes up, making Hinata scream.

The brighter light from her phone reveals a mortifying picture...

Hinata's focusing on the computer, while right behind her, was Sasuke. His tongue hung loosely out of his mouth and his teeth are revealed. His eyes are wide and haunting... giving him a ghost-like appearance.

The horror caused Hinata to fall out of the closet, sliding onto the wooden floor. She groaned and looked up, meeting the shocked faces of Kakashi and two more people... both who looked a lot like Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata had finally met Sasuke's older siblings, Shizune and Itachi. Shizune was very beautiful. Her hair was short and spikey, and her onyx colored eyes held a sweet innocence to them. She also had a very gentle but strong personality, the perfect example of what a nurse should be like. Itachi also was good looking, probably even more than Sasuke. His hair was long and had a soft look to it. His eyes also appeared very gentle, while his whole demeanor was patient and observant, much like Shizune.

It was easy to tell that Sasuke, Shizune, and Itachi were all related. They all had similar personalities, knowledge, and facial expressions. Calm, cool, and collected.

"T-Thank you both f-for u-understanding." Hinata said shyly, twiddling her fingers. She couldn't really bring herself to look Itachi, Shizune or Kakashi in the eye.

She'd been so embarassed having been discovered in Sasuke's closet. She was relieved that all of them, including Kakashi had understood. Sadly though, she had lied to them and told them she was hiding because she thought it was Sasuke coming in and she wanted to surprise him. She really hated lying, but she couldn't just sit back and tell them she was prying in their little brother's business. Speaking of business, she made sure to put the book into her bookbag. She really wanted to finish reading.

"There's nothing to thank us for." Itachi smiled at her, placing his left hand on Hinata's head. "So, aren't you going to tell me how my little brother and you met?"

Hinata blushed and looked to her lap again. "I-I-I--"

"Leave the girl alone already! She's super shy!" Hinata was relieved to hear Anko speak. The purple haired beauty leaned against the doorframe, watching everyone silently from the bedroom opening. "Keep this questioning up and the poor baby will pass out."

Itachi raised a brow and moved to sit down on Sasuke's bed, next to Shizune. "I can tell she is. Her constant blush is pure evidence to that." everyone laughed at Hinata... except Shizune.

Hinata looked at Shizune, who sat silently, facing her lap. Hinata wanted to ask her what was wrong, but then decided against it. It really wasn't her business. She then directed her attention to Kakashi, who now was whispering something to Anko. Anko looked annoyed, and her annoyance was comfirmed when she punched him in the arm.

"Itachi, you and Kakashi come with me. I need help moving the refrigerator." she then moved out of the doorway and disappeared from Hinata's view.

Itachi stood and gave her a smile before heading out the door, Kakashi following behind him. Hinata stood silently by the closet, occasionally looking at Shizune, who still was sitting silent. Her eyes closed and her face lowered to her lap. Hinata couldn't take it anymore and slowly walked over to the quiet beauty, only to freeze in place when Shizune looked up at her.

"You're making a mistake, Hyuuga-san..."

Hinata's eyes widened in confusion. "W-What? I-I don't understand..." she watches in slight fear as Shizune stands up and walks up to her.

"Hyuuga-san," she looked Hinata in the eye, however, she towered over the petite Hyuuga by at least four inches. "Sasuke-niichan is not what you think and you're making a mistake by being his girlfriend. Even being near him! You're making a mistake!" her voice is that of a whisper, only loud enough so that Hinata can hear.

Hinata shakes her head, baffled at what Shizune is saying. "What do you mean...?"

Shizune looks toward the doorway and then back at Hinata. "We'll talk about this somewhere else. I'll go get my car started up. You go tell everyone that I'm taking you home, okay?"

Hinata, who still is curious and confused, nods her head and moves to the door. She turns around briefly, looking at Shizune, then disappears into the hallway. Shizune turned toward Hinata's bags and picked them up, slinging the book bag and purse over her shoulder and then grabbing her own purse from the bed. She then exited the room.

* * *

Hinata gasped in awe at the scene in front of her. Shizune had taken her to a large wooden area that seemed almost mystical. The trees were large and older-looking than most of the other's that she'd ever seen. It was so beautiful. Hinata was so fascinated, she poked her head out of the car window, inhaling the scent of the woods. She notices that the leaves are changing in color, indicating that autumn is indeed coming.

Shizune stops her baige Lexus on a stone road. Hinata sticks her head back into the car and looks at Shizune, who now was untying her seat belt. Shizune turns and looks at Hinata. "Come on, follow me." she opens the door and steps out onto the stone grounds, hugging herself as a chilly wind blows by. She zips up her leather jacket and flattens her jeans with her left hand. Hinata gets out the car and follows behind Shizune.

After a short walk, the two arrvived at a lone cabin. Shizune notioned her head towards it and Hinata gladly followed. Opening the door, Hinata is met with a devastating sight. The whole cabin is trashed with papers. The ceiling is dripping water from the rain days ago, and a drop hits her forehead.

"W-What happened here?" Hinata stuttered, stepping over a pile of papers.

Shizune shut the door behind herself and leaned against it. "Hyuuga-san... this is where Sasuke-niichan usually comes whenever he's hiding something or plotting something."

Hinata's eyes widen and she turns and looks at the older female. "What...?"

Shizune sighs as she moves over to a wooden table next to her, picking up a red book. "I am the only one who knows about the _real _Sasuke." she frowns. "I've known the real him since the day he killed my father."

Hinata's eyes widen. "What?!"

Shizune tosses the book to her. "Read that." she sighs and her eyes grow sad. "It's in deep detail on how my brother Sasuke really is."

Hinata moves closer to her the other female. "Shizune-san... Is Sasuke-kun r-really... C-crazy?"

Shizune frowns darkly at her and folds her arms. "He's a psychopathic murderer. And don't listen to those doctors or what anyone says. Sasuke's not suffering from any type of disorder."

Hinata just doesn't understand. She puts her hand to her head, stressed. "What is g-going on?!"

"I can't put this any clearer. Hyuuga-san, or should I say, Hinata-san... Sasuke's not a Schizophren. Nor is he suffering from Multiple Personalities. He's manipulating all of you into thinking such." a tear goes down her face. "But he reveals the truth to me all the time. I'm the one he comes to to reveal his horrible thoughts and feelings. I'm the one he tortures! I'm the one who knows that he's faking everything! Sasuke's a murderer! A cold-blooded murderer! He's been this way since he was six!" she begins the cry uncontrollingly.

Hinata moves to hug and comfort the broken nurse. "If this is true... is there anything t-that y-you f-feel you need to t-tell me..." her eyes averted to the red book that Shizune gave her earlier. Now it lay vacant on a pile of papers. "...Before I read this book..."

Shizune looks up to her, tears staining her face. "You wish to know w-why he likes you so much?" Hinata nods to her, a knot forming in her stomach. Does Sasuke want to kill her? Shizune shakes her head in disgust. "Hinata-san... Sasuke wants to make into his toy." Hinata freezes. "You will birth his babies. And he's going to manipulate your friend Naruto--"

Hinata gasps. "Naruto-kun?!" her face is completely stunned. _Shizune-san has never met Naruto-kun... Sasuke-kun must really be telling her things... _

Shizune nods. "Yes. Sasuke speaks about the both of you very often. Everytime time he calls me." she points to a phone that lay buried under papers. It is an old fashioned phone. "Just yesterday, he called me and told me something very horrific... I'm actually afraid to tell you."

"Please tell me. I need to know."

"So far, he's made a deal with some guy named Suigetsu. He's going to cover for the both of them."

Hinata feels tears go down her face. "What are they p-planning?"

"He's going to kill your father."

* * *

Hinata opened the door to her lonely home, confused about everything. Life and her love for Sasuke. She just didn't understand anything anymore.

The sad Hyuuga sat down on her couch, her bookbag and purse sitting next to her. She felt a mess and sick to her stomach. Here she was, falling madly in love with... a _psycho_. Sasuke wasn't a Schizophren, hell he wasn't suffering from any disorder... except a mad case of Narcissim and he was overly psychotic. He was exposed to so much when he was younger, that he just became... insane. And she just had to fall in love with him...

Hinata looked over to her bookbag and reached for it, pulling out the book from before. Shizune told her that it was some sort of diary that Sasuke kept. He wrote everything inside of it and if she guessed correctly, there's no doubt that Sasuke would tell how everything happened...

Hinata sighed and opened the book...

_The Death Of Fugaku Uchiha... _Hinata looked at multiple newspaper clippings attached on the page. There were many pictures of Fugaku's body laid onto the ground, surrounded by pools of blood. Below the pictures was Sasuke's handwriting...

* * *

**The Death Of Fugaku Uchiha... (Age 11)**

_I guess I picked the right day to do what I did. Obviously... Because if I didn't then Fugaku wouldn't be dead. I never really intended for Mikoto to die, but sometimes you have to remember that sacrifices must be made in order to perform a task needed. It's quite funny though. I actually enjoyed seeing Shizune miserable. Her terrified face just gives me pleasurable shivers. Here I am, 11 years old, knowing what gives me pleasure and pain. My pleasure comes from seeing others in pain. They deserve pain because I'm better than them in every possible way. I am the only one who deserves happiness. Everyone else in the world is nothing more than a toy for me to play with._

_Just a couple hours ago, I guess you could say I performed the ultimate deed to please God. Ah yes, he who gives me pride and happiness. He's helped me in so many ways. ...So, I had to make him happy._

_I had to choose a perfect day for that bastard of a father of mine to die. So, I made sure that he was drunk when this happened. Earlier, I'd heard that he was going to a meeting with some friends, which means he's going out drinking. I knew I had to act. I made sure to be very clingy to my mother Mikoto, insuring that she would stay home from her usual day of body selling. Stupid whore. She should know better than to subject herself to someone as worthless as Fugaku._

_Since she stayed home, I knew my plan was going to work. I made sure to stress her out very badly, mostly by aggarvating Shizune and breaking the household merchandise. Shizune cries so much that it makes everyone get pissed off. Hn, the bitch is a cry baby and a little miss 'I wanna be perfect'. Hn, as if! Stupid little skank._

_I believe it was about ten o'clock when everything went down. Fugaku came inside the house and Mikoto saw him. I was fucking happy that he was drunk to holy hell too! I knew he would hit her! And he did, which resulted in me calling the police and leaving the phone on inside the room, while I went and sat down reading a book. The dispatcher must have heard everything while the phone laid vacant on the floor. I was pleased to see that police pull up and shoot Fugaku because he refused to surrender. _

_It's so pleasing to know that you can get away with murder... just by manipulating a situation. I'm the true murderer of both Fugaku and Mikoto... I just never laid a hand on them._

_How sweet is that?..._

* * *

Hinata's mouth hung open as she flicked threw the next pages. Sasuke was meerly describing everything to his life. He was a master at torture... He was a callous, narcissistic, psycho, determined to make everyone a victim. He'd kill anyone in his way...

Probably even her.

* * *

**The Manipulative Avenger... (Age 15)**

_I do it all because of the pain I went through in my younger years... and I don't plan to stop. I will continue my rain on mankind because they are all __**liars**__. They believe so many foolish things. ...As much as I hate them... I must use them in order to destroy those of higher power. The people who run this world are trying to oppose God and that is unforgiving! ...I need to destroy them by finding some type of excuse for my behaviors._

_Well, God is defintely on my side, because yesterday I crossed something that would help me dearly. Yesterday, I found a book about Mental Disorders... I remember reading about a couple that really made me think. Shizophrenia, Multiple Personality Disorders, Identity Disorders, Paranoia, and lastly Autism. I feel I need to use Schizophrenia because it'll give me a reason to be detached. MPD/ID because I can kill and use it as an excuse. I also read that there's a such thing as a Paranoid Schizophren. That's perfect. I might use that._

_As of today I've decided to pick up traits for these disorders. I'm going to start working on some different personalities. Two would be fine I guess. One will be my cruel side for my murders, the other just for a cover-up. The public won't fall for just two personalities... so I'll have to develop that third cover-up._

_I will see that God is in control again. Damn mankind and all the liars to __**hell**__. _

* * *

**The Angel Of Light... (Age 17)**

_My plans been working for three years now. Perfect. But... something's gone wrong. I believe I've fallen in love. Her name's Hinata Hyuuga and she's... so perfect. So flawless... I want her to be my angel.--_

* * *

Hinata frowned, tears swelling in her eyes. She couldn't bare to look at his sincere words of affection for her. He was crazy and he'd been manipulating her into loving him. She just couldn't look.

Tears fell from her eyes as she flipped the page.

* * *

**The Death Of Koji... (Age 17)**

_It seems like everything is happening now... My perfect opportunities for everything. I was able to prove my love for my Angel, Hinata, by saving her from the bastard known as Koji. Hn... I even made sure to manipulate him to kill himself. Ah, the pleasures of killing someone not needed in this world._

_I was pissed off that the bastard tried to accuse me of attacking him, so... I made sure to attack him this time. I found a way into his house, threw his bedroom window. The moment he came into his room, he was shocked to see me. I sat casually on his bed, amused at his fear. I got that shiver of pleasure again. I love fear. It's what makes me feel alive._

_He tried to run but ended up falling down the stairs. I walked to follow him. I felt no need to run. There was nowhere he could go. I soon got bored by his fear though, so, I choked him again, pinning him to his kitchen doorway. As he cried... I felt myself get even more excited._

_I had to make sure that he died. I had to make sure that everything looked like a suicide._

_I spoke clearly to him, encouraging him that his life was shit. I told him he should kill himself. First he didn't give in, but soon, after I said it a many times again, he gave in. I gladly handed him a knife and wrapped his hands around it. I pulled back and made him stab himself. He sat there bleeding and crying again, saying he didn't want to die anymore._

_Bullshit._

_I took one of his matches he had in his pocket, lit it, and threw it on him. How fortunate I was again that there was an alcohol bottle sitting on top of the fireplace. He laid there unmobolizing, whimpering in fear. Oh well, I didn't care that his chest was on fire now. I opened the window nearest to me and climbed out, but not before throwing the alcohol bottle at him._

_I stood outside and window and watched him burn... He burned for being a liar. He burned the way he should in hell. ...He burned and that's all that matters._

_...Victory is fucking sweet..._

* * *

"So that's how Koji died..." Hinata sighed and felt some more tears run down her face. Sasuke was... a monster. A spawn of evil. "How could you Sasuke-kun... Y-You... l-lied t-to e-everyone..." she sat the book down on the couch and began to cry. "You l-lied t-t-to me!"

"**I never lie.**" Hinata's eyes lit up. That voice... low and demonic. She looked up and was shocked to see the man that handled death like a professional... Sasuke. He stood in her living room doorway, ten feet from her seat on the couch. His eyes piercing like never before. His hands were stuffed inside his jacket pockets again... but his posture was awkward... more hunchback.

"**Hinata...**" Hinata's breathing went raspy as fear made every muscle in her body tremble. "**Give me my book.**" He advanced to the point where he hovered over her again. "**Or I'll kill you.**"

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! Well folks, I told you that Sasuke was fooling everyone! HE HAD NO DISORDER ALL ALONG! That's why everything seemed wrong! Haha, well, the next chapter is the last and then there's the sequel. Which is titled "**Ghost**". Also, expect the next chapter to be very deep and dramatic because this baby's about to be DONE! I bet you guys/girls wildly confused but I assure you one thing, Sasuke does love Hinata. He's just freakin' twisted.

Please R and R and I promise I'll update ASAP.

Final Chapter:

_Mask: The Epoligue_

_"I am shielded by darkness. I am protected by a image that doesn't exist. There are facade's, disguise's, and costume's... but I wield the Mask. ...And you all fell for it."_

_**-VioNiFly-**_


	7. Mask: The Epoligue

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and I present to you the final chapter to "Mask". Of course, like I promised, there is a sequel. The sequel is called "Ghost" and should be up a while after I post this. (Before I post "Ghost" I at least want to make it up to Chapter 6 on "The Unusual, Unfortunate, and Unexpected". ) So yeah, there will be a wait, but most likely it'll be up sometime in October for you guys who love a good scare on Halloween.

Well, enjoy the final chapter to "Mask" and remember to wait patiently for "Ghost". Thanks again.

Warnings for: Violence and lime. Note: I skipped the lemon in here for a reason. Also, everything moves quickly because it's all taking place in 5 hours (how cool is that?). And lastly, lots of scenes are skipped for on purpose. Please don't stress me over this fact but it's for a good freaking reason. I REPEAT! EVERYTHING'S SLOPPY FOR A REASON!

* * *

_Mask: The Epoligue_

_"I am shielded by darkness. I am protected by a image that doesn't exist. There are facade's, disguise's, and costume's... but I wield the Mask. ...And you all fell for it."_

* * *

"S-Sasuke-kun... p-please..." Hinata rose from her seat on the couch to back away from him. Sasuke was advancing so slowly it was almost as if he wasn't. It was like he was floating. He would seem so far away, but then in the blink of an eye, he would be much closer.

"**Give me my book, Hinata-chan. You don't want me to kill you... do you?**" he spoke in a demonic tone. Hinata had tears pouring down her face.

"P-Please!"

"**SHUT UP!**" Hinata whimpered under his intense tone and crumbled to her knees. His voice had such impact on her that her legs felt weak.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Why?! I love you!" she cried so hard. She just felt like crap.

"I love you too, my paradise." Hinata gasped and looked up... he was right in front of her. His face only a centimeter away from hers. She cried out and fell backwards out of shock. Her legs were open in front of him but she was too afraid to even think about that.

"Y-You're l-lying--" she cried out as he laid on top of her and bit her shoulder.

"**Listen here you stupid bitch.**" there was that demonic voice again. "**I never lie. Liars burn in hell.**" he then looked her in the face. His eyes were piercing through her, making her feel like she was going to die from nothing.

"A-alright... I-I w-won't c-c-call y-you a l-l-liar again! I-I p-promise..." she whispered. Hinata felt so pathetic. Even though he was hovering over her with most likely an intent to kill, she still felt moist and hot down in her lower area. Hinata couldn't shake the fact that she was madly in love with him. His warm body over hers was wonderful.

_You're an idiot Hinata. Falling in love with a murderer. A cold-blooded murderer. _Hinata reached her hands up to rub Sasuke's scalp. His hair was so soft to the touch.

"**When I say I love you. I mean it.**" Sasuke's tongue slid out of his delicious mouth. Without any emotion on his face, he began to lick all over her face, neck, and chest. Salvia coated her porcelain skin.

"I k-know. Oh Gosh..." she moaned as she continued to rub her fingers threw his dark tresses. His tongue felt so nice over her body. "I-I know you love me... I-I love you too." she lowered her hands to his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

She'd never felt so dirty in her life. She was wet and aroused like never before. Sasuke's wet tongue was adding onto her sweet arousal as he stroked her smaller tongue with his. Hinata remembered her legs were open and wrapped them around his waist, griding against him. She noticed at this time that he was also aroused. His hardened member was rubbing against her body roughly.

Hinata moaned and deeped the kiss. Oh gosh Sasuke was amazing to her body. His hands were now on her breasts rubbing them gently and pinching her nipples through her shirt. She was wearing pajamas, consisting of a white t-shirt with mickey mouse on the front, and small black shorts. Hinata almost laughed at the fact that she never wore underwear when home alone. Here she was, braless and pantiless, and Sasuke just had to come and make her want to have some intense intercourse.

"You're aroused, right my paradise?" Sasuke pulled away from her and was now staring her in the eyes. His eyes were softer now and held such affection.

"H-Hai..." Hinata answered. "P-Please... I don't care what you are, or how you are. I love you. And I'll give up anything..." she trailed off. "...Just to keep you by my side..." she whispered that part and raised herself to kiss him gently on the lips. "Even my virginity."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he smirked like a madman. "At last... you are mine!" his tongue slid out again and licked her cheek. "You will be my paradise!"

Hinata gasped as she was suddenly lifted off the floor and into his arms. He kissed her passionately and then proceeded to take her towards her bedroom. Hinata was nervous of course. She was indeed a virgin, and not only that, but she felt horrible having given into Sasuke. She'd fallen for his mask and she knew it. He would leave her. She knew he would... but before he left she just wanted a moment with him.

_A passionate moment._

_A moment to feel every ounce of him._

* * *

Suigetsu waited patiently by the phone for Sasuke's call. He was told that Sasuke would call and tell him when he would make his move. Suigetsu would then get ready to meet up with him and the two would continue on with their secret plan.

Suigetsu was proud to work with Sasuke. Sasuke was strong and had this whole Charles Manson thing to him. Ironically, Suigetsu hated Charles Manson for the shit that he pulled, but Sasuke was a bit more clean than that twisted son of a bitch. Sasuke wasn't afraid to murder. Charles Manson was a coward who made others do his dirty work.

"Shit, come on Sasuke!" he fussed while sitting on his bed. He'd been sitting in his dark and soliary apartment for about four hours now. What the hell could be taking the dark and psychotic Uchiha so long?

_Beep Beep_

Suigetsu heard his apartment bell bing and sighed. He knew it wasn't Sasuke because Sasuke would call from his cabin. He curse and rose to answer the door, praying that Sasuke wouldn't call while he was away. If he did, the plan would hit rock bottom.

Suigetsu pressed his apartment button and spoke. "Who's there?"

"It's Nariyasu. I've got news." Suigetsu knew that voice. A voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Gaara...?"

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and was happy to see Sasuke laying beside her. He was still asleep. Hinata sighed and moved closer to her sleeping lover and planted a kiss on his lips. He made her feel like a Goddess last night. He was rough and passionate which was surprisingly how she liked it. Who knew Hinata had a bad side?

"My paradise..." Hinata gasped as he opened his eyes and smirked at her. "I am sorry to say but I must go." Hinata's heart shattered. "I trust you won't do anything with my book so I should be taking my leave."

"No!" she cried. "Y-You're g-going to k-kill m-my f-father a-aren't you?"

Sasuke looked at her, his face unemotional. "Yeah. What of it?"

Hinata felt tears in her eyes again. Why was he such a maniac? Why was he so crazy? "S-Sasuke-kun... w-why did you do all those things? W-why were you h-harassing S-Shizune-san...? W-why were you--"

"There are a lot of liars in this world, Hinata-chan. Shizune didn't believe in anything I would say. She thought I was crazy. She never supported me when I was younger." he sat up and moved to get out of the bed. Hinata faced her lap sadly. "All my life I was alone. Shizune would keep Itachi away from me so I couldn't even speak to him."

Hinata suddenly understood. Sasuke was an abused child. His father and mother didn't pay him attention, Shizune hated him, and Itachi just didn't know much about him at all. Thinking throughly about it, she began to feel some anger seep into her towards Shizune. What kind of sister was so cruel to her younger brother?

It all started to make sense. Sasuke was cruel to Shizune, mortifying her, simply because he was getting revenge. He was revenge ridden and full of anger. Hinata recalled reading about children suffering from abuse. It was quite common for them to be angry and violent, often subjecting themselves to exacting revenge on anything they could get their hands on.

Sasuke was lonely. He was a lonely and confused child who had no one to rely on. Poor guy...

"I hated all of them." his back was to her and she finally noticed that he was dressed now. He sat back down on the bed, still now facing her. "And I refuse to let the man that left you lonely keep going like this." he turned to her. "That fucker's gonna die."

"I-It's n-not g-good to h-hate Sasuke-kun...E-especially n-not y-your f-family..."

"Family?" He chuckled. "They're not my family. Hell, I'm not even a person. I'm an avenger. That's all that matters in my life. I'll destroy anyone I feel I need to."

"T-they a-are y-your--" she gasped as he stood to leave. "P-Please! D-don't! Sasuke-kun..." Hinata sprinted from her location on the bed. She raced over to her dark lover and wrapped her arms around him. She really didn't care that she was naked, in fact, she was willing to enchant him; anything to make him stop.

She looked up to him and flinched when she saw him glare at her. "That bastard abandoned you and you want to pro--" he was shocked when she kissed him.

"L-Let me c-come w-with y-you... p-please... Just... d-don't l-leave me." she whispered onto his lips. Hinata could tell that she was losing herself. She knew that Sasuke was making her into something of a heartless wretch... but she couldn't help it. She understood him and he understood her. She could understand why he was angry and sad. Sasuke was in deep need of support. Maybe he would become better if she remained supportive to him.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "If you wish to come, that is fine. But I warn you... you won't like how things are going to go."

Hinata nodded to him and kissed him again. Sasuke ran his hand down her back, enjoying her soft skin. She moaned into his mouth and felt him smirk against her lips.

_I love every ounce of you..._

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Um, Ino-chan_?" Ino was relieved to hear Naruto's voice. She hadn't heard from him and was beginning to feel worried. Here she was sitting on her couch, parents gone. She was anxious to hear from her blonde lover and when he called she couldn't have been happier.

"Naruto! How are you? Is everything okay?" she was about to ask twenty-one questions but stopped when he heard him call her name.

"_Ino-chan, have you heard from Sasuke or Hinata_?" Naruto's voice sounded very concerned.

Ino cocked her head to the side, remembering how Sasuke left abruptly after school and she hadn't heard or seen either Sasuke or Hinata since. Did something happen? She could feel her throat go dry with worry. "No I haven't. Did something happen?"

She heard Naruto sigh on the end. "_We're not sure... I'm here at his house with Anko-san and Kakashi-san. We're going to go search for them both. You wanna come?_"

"Yeah! I'll get dressed!" Ino hopped off the couch and hung up before Naruto could say anything else.

* * *

"We're ready."

"Alright. You've got company with you or something?"

"Yeah. My Paradise."

"Alright. So I got extra work right?"

"Yes. Goodbye."

"See ya."

* * *

Kakashi stopped the car and looked into the backseat at Naruto and Ino. Anko shifted beside him in the passenger seat. The two blondes in the back were silent as they faced their laps. Nothing. Sasuke and Hinata just couldn't be found.

"Kakashi... we gotta put in a missing person's report. They've been missing long enough." Anko said while rubbing her forehead. This was just too stressful. It was so unlike Sasuke and Hinata to just disappear.

"I know... but I can't help but just think that we're over-reacting." Kakashi leaned his against the stering wheel and groaned. "What if we're just being paranoid?"

"We're not!" Ino spoke up. All heads turned to face the beautiful blonde. "Sasuke-san was very awkward when I last saw him. I think he was angry... and as for Hinata, well, she's such a small girl I can't help but always get worried about her. That and the fact that she stays alone..."

"But we stopped by her house already and we didn't get any type of leads." Anko explained. "Nothing. So what if Kakashi's right--"

"What's wrong with you people?!" Ino shouted as she breathed heavily. Anko frowned at her. "Can't you put in a little effort to help these two?!"

"I can't do that much got damn it!" Anko countered. "I'm fucking pregnant and I don't need this fucking stress!"

"Ino-chan, Anko-san, please!" Naruto finally spoke but his voice was soft and weary. "Ino-chan, I know how you feel, I'm concerned about Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan too, but Anko-san is pregnant. She's right. She needs to be relaxing at home."

Ino sighed. "Gomen, Anko-san. I... I'm just a big worry butt." she faced her lap and then covered her face with her hands.

"It's alright. I need to stop having outbursts anyway." Kakashi put his hand on his lover's shoulder, comforting her.

"We're all stressed out... and I know what we should do." he opened the car door and stepped out, the rain hitting his head. "We've got to put in a missing persons file."

* * *

Itachi stood inside the kitchen doorway, watching his older sister as she made blackberry tea. Ever since they'd come back to their temporary apartment, the beautiful nurse prodigy was unusually quiet. She usually would be watching t.v. with him or something but instead she was mooping around the two bedroom apartment, unnaturally silent. Itachi was worried.

"Onee-chan, you've been very quiet. Are you okay?" Itachi asked as he stood next to her, observing her eerie behavior. "Don't tell me you and Genma have broken up again."

Shizune looked at him, emotionless. "No. And I am fine." she turned away and resumed stiring her tea.

"You're not fine." he sighed. "Did something happen between you and Hinata-san?" Shizune stiffened and Itachi knew he guessed right. "Look, if Hinata-san is dating Sasuke-chan there's nothing wrong with that. He's going to grow up some--"

Shizune broke her glass cup over the counter. "Shut up."

Itachi's face didn't shift or anything. He was used to her behaviors. He was positive that Shizune was stressed about something between Sasuke and Hinata. "No. You're going to answer me. Did something happen between you two." instead of asking, it was a demand.

"You're brother's a fucking murderer, don't you understand?!" Shizune cried as she swung a fist at her stone faced brother. Itachi caught her fist and squeezed it very tightly.

"Firstly, don't ever swing your fist at me again. Secondly, you need to manage your anger better. And lastly, what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Shizune was crying a many tears now as she looked at the stove clock and instantly froze. "Oh no..."

Itachi followed her gaze. "What? You have to go to sleep early or something?"

"It's 8 o'clock..." she hugged herself and began to look around frantically.

"What the hell is--"

Shizune grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door, grabbing her car keys and her jacket. "I don't care what happens to me. I have to stop that fucker of a brother that I have!"

Itachi's expression was of pure confusion as he was dragged out of the door.

* * *

Hiashi sat alone inside his million dollar mansion, sipping tea quietly as he read Lois Duncan's book "Killing Mr. Griffin". The book was rather good to him, considering it was highly recommended by many of his co-workers. They seemed to suggest books that often tied him to something in his past. This book in particular reminded him about how he left Hinata...

The book was about how some teenagers accidently killed their teacher and tried to forget about it. The difference was that he was a teenager, Hinata wasn't dead, and he often _did _forget that Hinata even existed.

He didn't hate Hinata, he just hated who she was. She was the splitting image of her mother. Her mother was a beautiful woman, but she left him for what she called a better man. Because of that, he despised her and Hinata for resembling her. Not only did she look like her, but Hinata had her mothers gentle and submissive personality.

That gentle personality of hers is what made her weak in his eyes.

Hiashi placed his fancy bookmark inside his book. He'd pick up the rest tomorrow. Sighing, he stood and stretched a little while looking around his perfect mansion. Perfectly glossed wooden floors, silk gold curtains, small carpets with images of persons from Japanese myths, and antiques everywhere. His house was beautiful. Gorgeous.

"What a selfish cunt he is." Sasuke spoke, while observing Hiashi threw the window right behind the Hyuuga. There were bushes covering the entire mansion so it was quite easy to hide and observe from a far.

"H-He's my f-father... m-my horrible, horrible father." Hinata felt tears swelling in her eyes as she poked her head out of the bushes to watch him.

Sasuke placed a hand on her back, stroking her affectionately. "Not for long, my Paradise. You're suffering will end with his demise."

Hinata wiped her tears. "I know... but tonight will end b-badly..."

Sasuke smirked at her and kissed her cheek. "It's time..."

* * *

**...**

* * *

_**Action News Report**_

_"Hello, I'm news reporter Ayako Sukimaru with your special news tonight. It appears that Hiashi Hyuuga has been murdered and the culprit is nowhere to be found. Along with this man's death, a revealed a shocking secret has been brought to light."_

_Ayako walks up to Hinata, who is covered by a blanket, given to her by police. She is being escorted to an ambulance by Suigetsu. "Right here is Hinata Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga's only daughter who we the people, never knew existed. It also appears that she was present when the murder took place. Hyuuga-san, what can you tell us about the killer?"_

_Suigetsu pushes Ayako back. "She's suffering from stockholm syndrome, she's in no condition to speak. Now get the fuck outta the way!"_

_Ayako frowns. "Didn't get much there, but there's also someone else who we may be able to speak to." Ayako walks up to Gaara, who is speaking with Kakashi and Anko. Anko is crying and Kakashi is trying to support her._

_"Excuse me, Nariyasu-san, do you know anything about the murder?"_

_Gaara glares. "No."_

_"But you said earlier that the culprit is actually you're half-brother." Ayako's expression is very confused._

_"Yeah. We have the same father. But that's all I know. Hell, I haven't seen that fucker since I was three, I could have billions of brothers." He points to Suigetsu. "He's my fucking brother too." Gaara walks away but Ayako follows._

_"What's your father's name?"_

_"Orochimaru now get the hell away from me." Ayako stops and pouts, watching Gaara leave the scene._

_Ayako turns and sees Shizune and Itachi. Itachi is in a huge state of shock and Shizune is emotionless. Ayako runs over. "Excuse me, you're Sasuke's sister and brother, ne?"_

_Itachi glares at her and then turns, leaving and disappearing into the crowds of policemen. Ayako growls and looks at Shizune. "Spare a few words miss?"_

_"You're all fools." Shizune says darkly._

_"Excuse me? W-what's your problem?"_

_"I knew it was all a facade from the beginning! He's wielding a mask and you all fell for it! Now he takes his leave and vanishes before any of you will ever find him!" The police run up and grab Shizune, cuffing her, annoucing that she traumatized. Shizune struggles in their grasp._

_"It's a mask! You all we fooled by the mask! Now he disappears to complete his final act!" The police lift her into an ambulance. "He vanishes!" and before the door shuts. "Like a __**Ghost**__!!" the door shuts and the ambulance leaves._

_"Mask?" Ayako's face and confused. "Could she be saying that this city has been decieved for longer than we all could imagine? Is the government wielding a mask or is our culprit? Stay tuned here, I'm Ayako Sukimaru and I'll give updates on our new finding's tomorrow at six. Goodbye!"_

* * *

_"I'll n-never see y-you a-again will I...?"_

_"Maybe. Maybe not."_

_"S-so... y-your d-dead to me then... D-dead..."_

_"Ah... I guess. And now I must take my leave."_

_"S-since y-your d-d-dead to me... I-I g-guess I-I c-can m-move o-on with my l-life... r-right?"_

_"No. I'll always be there. I'll always be watching you. I'll haunt your dreams and you'll see me no matter where you are."_

_"...S-Sasuke-kun..."_

_"I'll haunt you... like a __**Ghost**__."_

* * *

A/N: There's the end to "Mask". People, might I warn you that "Ghost" is a LOT scarier. And also get ready to say hello to a lot more of our favorite scary people from Naruto, including Orochimaru!

_What happened to Ino and Naruto?_

_How are Gaara, Sasuke, and Suigetsu connected?_

_What happened to Hiashi and what occurred to cause all of this mess?_

All will answered upon the upbringing of "Ghost". THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE! I'M VERY GRATEFUL! It was fun writing the beginning to everything, but when the sequel comes out, I'll defintely have my fun. Peace everybody.

-VioNiFly-


End file.
